All Grown Up
by LKG
Summary: Massie: A fashion designer, Alicia: Ready to settle down?, Claire: Mommy to be, Dylan: Desperate Houswife, Kristen: Getting married! Read about the Clique as they experience the challenges of getting older.
1. The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique stuff...but I am a huge fan and own all of the books**

**This is my first Fanfic so go easy on me :-)**

**Please read and review...I hope you enjoy.**

The Clique-All Grown Up

Claire: Claire became a photographer for Vogue and enjoys every second of it. She and her husband Cam Fisher (Jr. High, High school sweetheart) are trying to get pregnant but it's coming a little more difficult than they thought. Will they ever succeed?

Massie: Designer bags, shoes, clothes, etcetera! Massie is living the life she's always dreamed as a fashion designer. But men aren't a big concern to her right now and neither is being a parent. In fact she plans to stay single for quite a while longer because she is incredibly busy. Can Derrington, who is currently in town with

Alicia: Alicia is working with Massie on their new designer fashion line but unlike Massie, she's got a whole hell of a lot of boys falling at her feet. What will she choose? The boys or her best friend?

Kristen: Money machine!! No time for friends? She hasn't spoken to the rest of the Pretty Committee since God knows when. She's a filthy rich medical doctor now but has that caused her to forget about the best friends she ever had?

Dylan: Doing the usual thing, trying to keep off all that weight she gained from her pregnancy with twins Emma and Erik. And her marriage with her husband Jason is on the rocks ever since she found out he was cheating on her and she is determined to find out who his other lover is.

THE PENTHOUSE  
MASSIE'S BEDROOM  
Monday, October 15th  
11:00 pm

Massie sketched away in her design journal as she thought of new ideas for designer clothing line's winter fashions. She sipped on coffee as she drew. It was going to be a late night again. It was October and she still hadn't completed half of her winter clothing and accessories! She usually had it all finished by early November.

Alicia Rivera, one of her nearest and dearest friends wasn't helping either. Instead of working her ass of every night thinking of new ideas, she was off having sex with random men. The next day Alicia would always be the center of attention because of her wonderful night. While Massie Block was having to work all by herself in her huge, lonely apartment. Whoop de doo.

Just then, Massie's cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Claire Fisher. It sounded so weird, saying Claire Fisher. Just a week and a half ago she'd been Claire Lyons. Massie answered it.  
"Hey!" Massie said, still sketching a handbag.  
"Hi, Massie. I was just calling to chat a bit. I know it's late but I'm totally off schedule." Claire said happily.  
"No that's fine! I am too...but do you mind me asking why you are off schedule?" said Massie finishing her sketch and walking out into the living area of her Penthouse apartment.  
"Well...I really haven't told anyone yet. But I trust you with this information. Cam and I are trying to get pregnant. And...the nights have of course been really late." Claire replied.  
"No way! How is the sex? Is he good?"  
Claire giggled a little bit at Massie's comment.  
"Yeah...it's awesome. He looks really sexy when he's all sweaty and completely naked."  
Both girls laughed.  
"Man...I can't believe you have a husband...and a sex life! I don't even have a boyfriend!" Massie said twisting her brown hair around her finger and looking out at the city lights of New York. It looked so beautiful. Massie was proud to call it her home.  
"I know! But if you really want a sex life, you have to get a boyfriend." said Claire.  
"I really don't have time! Alicia isn't helping me at all with our winter project and it just gets on my last nerve that I have to deal with her going out and having sex with this one guy every night. It's not fair and we will be toast if we don't have our new winter fashions out within the next 3 weeks."  
"God, why does Alicia always have to be about the sex?" Claire said.

"I know, right?…You'll never believe this! I got a call from Derrington yesterday." Massie said, using Derrick Herrington, her ex-boyfriend's pet name.

"From _who?_" Claire asked as if she didn't understand what Massie was talking about.

"Derrick Herrington!" Massie replied.

"No way! Why did he call you? I thought you guys were over like 5 years ago!" said Claire.

"Correction, 3 years ago…right after college is when we broke up. Damn we'd been together a long time." Massie heard groans of pleasure in the background. She instantly knew Claire was no longer listening.

"Oh...look, I've gotta go. Cam is trying to make out with me and it's hard to do that and talk at the same time. Much love. I hope to talk to you soon!"

"Kay…good luck." Massie said, but Claire had already hung up.

Massie missed gossiping with her friends and being the queen bee in school and having a boyfriend. She had lost touch with Kristen and hadn't bothered to make her relationship with Derrick work out. She was so busy with other things that she forgot what all of this was like.

She picked up the phone to call Kristen but then she remembered that her phone number had changed and she hadn't told any of TPC what the new number was. Massie flopped back onto her bed and began working on her designs again. She sipped on her coffee and sketched…sipped on her coffee…sketched…all alone in her huge penthouse apartment.


	2. Madly in Love

THE FISHER RESIDENCE

CAM AND CLAIRE'S BEDROOM

Monday, October 15

11:45 pm

Claire giggled as she and Cam stumbled up the steps into their master bedroom. When they arrived she unbuttoned Cam's shirt as fast as she could because she hated to keep him waiting. It made her nervous. But he obviously didn't care because he just kept kissing her. His shaggy black hair was in his face and his one blue and one green eye sparkled in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

When Claire finished unbuttoning Cam's shirt, Cam wrapped his arms around her and clutched her pink silk tank top in his fists and pulled it up over her head and through it to the side. Claire smiled slightly and walked around Cam so she was positioned behind him. She put her arms around him from behind and slowly inched her hands down to the buttons of his jeans. She unbuttoned them quickly and then unbuttoned her own and all she was left with were her Victoria's Secret thong and bra.

Cam smiled at Claire. He was so hot with his shirt off...but now to get those boxers off. She couldn't just take them off for him…that would just feel weird...or could she. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him tenderly then slowly inched down…down his body. Once she was low enough, she pulled his boxers down. Then she came back up.

Maybe this was a mistake because now he was completely naked and she still had two items that still needed to be taken off. But Cam pounced at her and unhooked her bra and she pulled off her underwear.

_How easy was that?_ Claire thought to herself.

From this point on, everything seemed so natural…like they'd been doing this forever. They flopped onto the bed, naked kissing each other wildly. They swam in a sea of deep red blankets...kissing…laughing. Finally things slowed down a bit at around 2:00 am. The kisses were longer and slower…everything was quiet…the crickets were chirping outside. It was a very peaceful night. Claire looked Cam in the eye and saw that he was looking right back at her as if to say, "I love you so much."

"Claire." Cam said quietly.

"Hmm..." Claire replied.

"What if…I don't know…what if this doesn't work out?" Cam said with a concerned look on his face.

"What do you mean…like children wise?" Claire asked with an equally concerned look on her face.

"Yeah…"

"Don't say things like that, Cam. You have to think positive! It will happen! We'll have children someday. I promise you." Claire smiled at him.

"Okay. I hope you're right." Cam said and smiled back.

Cam looked at Claire again and held her tightly in his muscular arms.

"I love you so much." Cam said as if to read Claire's mind.

"I love you too." Said Claire softly.

And before you know it the alarm is saying "Hello and good morning, it's a chilly day here in New York. It'll be forty degrees Fahrenheit at it's coolest. And we have "Buttons" by The Pussy Cat Dolls featuring Snoop Dogg coming up now.

Both Claire and Cam sang to the song. Claire got up even though Cam tried to pull her back in bed. Cam eventually got up too. Claire put on her bra and underwear from the night before and walked to the bathroom. But it wasn't worth it because seconds later her undergarments were off and she was pulled into the shower by her husband. He kissed her under the shower head. Claire Fisher was madly in love.


	3. Secret Revealed

**I know the chapters are way too short...I made all of these chapters a long time ago but the most recent chapters are a lot longer. I promise :-)**

**-Blondie**

THE GREENBURG HOUSE

FOYER

Tuesday, October 16

4:45 pm

Alicia walked up the stone steps to the Greenburg's house. Her 4 inch pumps clicked as she tip toed toward the door. She rang the doorbell twice. Jason Greenburg answered.

"Hello Alicia. It's great to see you." Jason said in his handsome, deep voice.

Alicia just smiled and said nothing. She slipped out of her long leather coat, revealing a very sexy outfit. She had black lacy tights strapped to her underwear which were a deep purple color. Her top was also purple and fit closely to her skin causing her boobs to look larger than they ever had. Jason purred and tried to kiss her but she stopped him with her pointer finger and motioned for him to stay where he was.

"I've heard someone's been a naughty boy." Alicia said in a deep, sex kitten tone.

Jason swallowed hard and let out a horny, "Hell, yes!"

Alicia pulled a playboy whip out from behind her and started twirling it around. Once again, Jason inched closer and closer to Alicia, trying to kiss her. But every time he got closer and closer, she took a little step back toward the bedroom. When they were finally behind the closed doors of the master bedroom, Alicia finally gave in and grabbed Jason pulled him in so close and shared a long, romantic kiss with him.

When they finally came up for air, Alicia breathlessly asked, "When will your wife be home?"

"I don't know…an hour or so. How much will I owe you for this?" Jason asked between kisses.

"Nothing. I don't need any money. I'm doing this because I love you, not because I need money and I want hot sex." Alicia said.

"But that's your job. You need to…" Jason tried to say but was cut off by Alicia. She put her finger to his lips and said, "Don't spoil it. I was just getting to the good part."

Jason pulled off his jeans and polo shirt quickly. Alicia gave him an occasional whip on the back, jokingly urging him to move faster.

"We're doing the usual, right?" Jason asked quickly.

"Do you have the cuffs?" Alicia asked.

Jason pulled some handcuffs out of his bedside drawer. Alicia cuffed his wrists to the posts of the bed. She mounted him, kissing him nonstop. And 30 minutes later, they found themselves naked.

Alicia kissed Jason tenderly.

"Maybe you should leave now…" Jason said.

"Shut up. I'm not leaving until I've decided I'm finished with you." Alicia said, playfully hitting Jason on the chest. This turned into a playful fight between the two lovers. They were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the garage door open.

"Jason!" yelled to woman who had just entered the house.

"The kids are with their grandma! You know what that…" she stopped when she heard the giggling coming from her own bedroom.

The woman's fiery red ringlets bounced as she ran faster and faster toward her bedroom. She barged into the master bedroom to see something she'd never expected in her life.

"Alicia?" said the woman weakly.

"Oh my God! Dylan, this is not how it looks…I didn't…"

"Shut up, bitch! And get off my husband." Dylan sobbed.

Alicia and Jason dressed quickly and Alicia left as soon as she was.

"How could you do this to me? She was one of my best friends and you just…"

"Dylan, look…I know you think I'm a jack ass right now but baby, I love her."

Dylan slapped Jason as hard as she could and grabbed her purse and keys.

"I'm going to pick up the kids. But don't expect me back." Dylan said, still crying.

"Baby, wait!" Jason tried to stop her but she was long gone.


	4. Tequilla Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Clique.**

**I've been busy lately with a bunch of stuff so I'm sorry that I haven't written in FOREVER! Enjoy...this one is a schocker...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!**

WESTCHESTER BAR

THE BAR…DUH

Friday, October 19

10:15 pm

Massie, Dylan, and Claire had gone to the bar together to "think and drink" about the horrible or wonderful things that had happened to them that week. They did this every Friday to stay in touch.

"Okay Massie, your first this time!" Claire said, sipping on a Bud Light.

"Well…Alicia quit her job…she said that she is depressed right now and she can't work when she's crying so much…I will never finish the winter collection without a helper…not that she helped all that much anyway. But do either of you know why she's so depressed?"

Dylan raised her hand and swallowed a mouthful of beer.

"My husband cheated on me with that son of a bitch. It may have something to do with that…"

"Ouch! That hurts…if there's anything we can do to help you, just give me or Claire a call!"

Claire nodded in agreement.

"So what's wrong with you, Claire?"

"I think my husband has a malfunctioning penis. I just won't get pregnant. Like…we practically have sex every night. But it's like he's not fertile."

"Oh, sweetheart…he probably isn't. If it's taken this long…you may just want to adopt or find a donor."

Claire looked at her friends and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted it to work so bad…" Claire stuttered but was interrupted by the bartender.

"Miss…that guy right there just bought you a drink." the bartender said, handing Claire a Miller Light. She was glad because her beer bottle was empty and she was sure she would need more. Claire peeked over to see who the guy was.

His silky black hair was shining under the low lighting of the bar. He was slightly tan and had bright white teeth. His muscular arms were exposed because of his tee-shirt with cut off sleeves. Josh Hotz! Claire hurried over to say hi.

"Josh! I haven't seen you in forever!" Claire said.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Josh said kissing Claire on the cheek. Claire didn't bother to say that she was married. That simple kiss on the cheek made her feel so good. The monster inside of her purred as she pictured naughty things happening with her and Josh.

"Yeah…so, what are you doing for a living currently?" Claire asked as she took a swig of her Miller Light.

"I'm a pro soccer player. I'm actually trying out for the upcoming summer Olympics." Josh said with a very proud grin on his face. Claire smiled back at him and then looked back at her friends. They were glaring at her, obviously not happy that she was over there flirting with Josh Hotz when she had a husband of her own.

"Oh my God! Is that Massie and Dylan?" Josh said when he noticed Claire looking back at them.

Josh and Claire walked back over to Massie and Dylan.

"Long time, no see." Massie said, giving Josh a hug.

"Wow…this is really weird. I thought you moved to L.A." Dylan said after giving Josh a hug.

"I did...I am living in a condo there but just came up to NYC with my old soccer buddies to hang out and what do you know? I run into all of my favorite girls!" Josh said happily.

"Aww…that's sweet. But I think we should be going now. Right, Claire?" Massie said, giving Claire an evil stare.

"No…if you guys need to leave then you can go ahead without me. But Josh and I have got some major catching up to do." Claire said, smiling seductively at Josh. He smiled back at her with his sexy little Joshish smirk.

"Ok..."Massie said taking one last elegant sip of white wine. She got right up next to Claire's ear and whispered, "But don't come crying to me when you get impregnated by Josh Hotz."

"Oh get real, Massie. I'm not going to have sex with him!" Claire said just quiet enough so that Josh couldn't hear her.

Massie smiled waved at them both and walked out the door into the chilly fall air with Dylan.

Josh inched closer to Claire so that she could feel his body touching hers. It felt so wrong but so right at the same time.

"Maybe we should do the rest of the catching up at your place." He said, his lips almost touching hers.

"I think thats a wonderful idea." Claire said, kissing him ever so tenderly. They'd have a few hours to "catch up" because Cam was at a football game with some friends from college.

Once they arrived at her house, it was all a blur. Clothes were flying off their bodies. Claire had fantasized about this ever since she'd had her first kiss with him. And whenever she did, she knew it was wrong but it was a good thought. When she finally got the chance she glanced over at the clock and screamed.

"Whats wrong?" Josh asked with a concerned look on his face.

"You need to go...hurry up...get dressed." Claire said hopping out of bed and slipping her clothes back on.

"Whats going on here?" Josh asked, combing his fingers through his black hair.

"You really don't want to know." Claire muttered. A few tears trickled down her face.

Josh looked upset too. He knelt down right next to Claire and touched her peach colored cheeks.

"Hey, give me a clue...help me out here. If there's anything I can do..." Josh whispered.

"No, you can't help me. I made a huge mistake. I'm...I'm married." Claire said, turning away from Josh.

Josh was very confused now. He stood up and pulled the rest of his clothes back on.

"You could have told me that before we had sex, you know." Josh yelled angrily.

"I'm so sorry...I never meant for this to happen." Claire sobbed.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Josh said, glaring at Claire. They both jumped when they heard the front door creak open.

"Shit!" She whispered.

Josh walked confidentely out of the bedroom.

"Josh! Please don't say anything!" Claire pleaded running after him.

"Cam?" Josh said, giving Claire a nasty look.

"Wow! What a surprise. I've missed you man." Cam said, extending his arms to hug Josh.

"I have to go." Josh said, slipping his jacket back on and heading for the door.

"Huh?" Cam said, confused.

"I got stuff to do with the team. I'll call you later Cam." Josh said, hurrying out the door.

"O...k. Have fun...I guess." Cam said.

After Josh walked out the door, Cam laughed a little then hugged and kissed his wife.

"I didn't think we were still fighting over who gets the girl." Cam said, heading for the kitchen.

"Want a beer?" He asked, grabbing 2 bottles out of the fridge.

"No...you know I go to the bar with the girls on Fridays...I'm good. And quite drunk actually. I don't know why I'm telling you this because I think I was supposed to keep that to myself but I am anyway." Claire said, plopping down on the couch.

"That's ok...you're sexy when you're drunk." Cam said, opening some lite beer. He smiled his sexy Cam half smile and sat down on the couch as close to her as she could get.

"I'm glad to be home." Cam said, putting his arm around Claire.

"Me too." Claire said in the most innocent voice she could come up with.

**I hope you loved it!! Please review and continue reading! I won't write anymore until I get at least one review.**


	5. Suds and Sobs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique stuff...but I am a huge fan and own all of the books**

**I need help deciding if I should change the rating of this story cuz obviously some ppl think I should change it to M. If you think I should, lemme know but my friend told me that it wasn't detailed enough to be M so I dunno! Anyway, I'm wasting your time, enjoy the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Clique-All Grown Up

THE FISHER RESIDENCE

MASTER BATHROOM BATHTUB

Saturday, October 20th

2:43 am

The peaceful sound of jazz played in the background, the bathroom smelled of vanilla, the bathtub was full of suds and soapy water, two glasses of champagne sat on the side of the tub along with two people inside it. Cam had convinced Claire to take a bubble bath with him after being rejected for sex three times. Claire had simply said that she was exhausted which was not completely true. She was wide awake. The real reason that she didn't want to have sex with her husband tonight was because she was scared. Her shoulders were tense and she ached all over. Stress had taken control of her body...she'd made a mistake. A huge mistake. One that she knew would never be forgotten or forgiven if anyone found out...but Claire knew that someone, eventually would find out.

There were ways that, as Claire looked at it, the Lord punished you for being unfaithful to your husband. One was that you smelled like his cologne afterwards, another was that he left a piece of clothing at your house, another is that your husband catches you in the act...and the last, most horrible way for your husband to find out? You get pregnant with the other guy's baby. None of these except the very last one were possible...and Claire was beginning to freak out.

Claire knew she needed to tell someone. She needed guidence, help. Cam hopped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his toned body.

"Where you goin babe?' Claire asked.

"I'm gonna go get some shut eye. I am exhausted." Cam replied

"Kay...love ya." Claire said.

"Love you too." Cam kissed her. He was a much better kisser than Josh. Uggh! How could Claire be thinking of this? Why did she continue to order drink after drink of beer? Why couldn't she just use her head? Claire felt the burning of tears welling up in her eyes. Cam didn't see and had luckily left the room. Claire made up her mind...she needed to call Massie.

The phone rang slowly. This time, slower than ever. With every ring she considered hanging up but every ring passed and she stayed on the phone.

"What?" An familiar angry voice finally answered the phone. Claire couldn't help but start crying. She sobbed hard...so hard.

"Oh. My. God, Claire! Please tell me you did not have sex with Josh Hotz tonight?" Massie said, her voice shaking.

"I would, but I'd be lying." Claire said as soon as she could pull herself together. Claire waited but heard no reply. Everything was dead silent. Then Claire heard Massie hang up...but she called right back after 30 long seconds.

"Ok...I'm trying not to cry here...but it's gonna be hard." Massie choked. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"Josh? It was just a one night stand right? It can't mean anything..." Claire said, her whole body trembling.

"You're right, you're right...it can't mean anything. But you need to really watch out for the next few months..."

"I know. And that's what really makes me scared." Claire said.

"Look, hun. You have to pull yourself together...I know it'll be hard and I know how bad you must feel but you are gonna have to tell your husband what you did. He can't not know. If you guys do split up, you always know where you can come. I love ya to death...you know that. But next time you have to make a much wiser decision...kay? I've gotta go to bed now because I have a lot of work to do tomorrow...today, I guess."

"Ok...I love you too. Thank you so much." Claire said feeling a little more at peace...yet she knew that there was a long road ahead. The trouble was not over and the problem was not solved.

"Anytime sweetie." Massie said.

They hung up and Claire hopped out of the bath and poured the two champagne glasses down the drain. She wrapped a warm, fluffy towel around herself and walked into her bedroom and found some pajamas to wear. She looked at the bed. It looked unclean and evil. It was the same bed on which she had done it with another man. Cam was laying on that bed now. He was sexy. His dark hair was in his eyes, his six pack was bare, his strong arms were crossed gently over his chest.

"Aww, damn it!" Cam yelled. "Come awn Giants! Where the fuck are you tonight?"

Claire giggled. She snuggled up next to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. He grinned, but continued watching the New York Giants get their ass kicked by the Washington Redskins.

"Claire, I love you more than anyone in this world...you know I would give my life for you." Cam said. Awww! Such a romantic as he always has been.

"Mmmm...me too sweetie. I love you more than life itself." Claire said, giving Cam a long, warm, wet kiss. Despite all that happened tonight, all she knew at this moment was love...all she saw was Cam. She breathed in his Drakkar Noir cologne and knew that he was the one for her. He cared for her and on the day that they were married he promised her to be there for her in sickness and in health. And she knew that he would live up to all of that because he loved her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I will update once I have one good review :-) **


	6. Secret Couture

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique stuff...but I am a huge fan and own all of the books**

**Thanks you guys SO much for the awesome reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This is a very short chappy but I will post my next chapter as soon as I get my first review! And trust me it's nice and long. Love ya!**

**Blondie**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SECRET COUTURE DESIGN CENTRE

MASSIE'S OFFICE

Thursday, November 1st

7:54 am

"God dammit, Mike! How many times do I have to tell you? It's caramel mocha! Not whatever crap you keep getting me all the time." Massie yelled, shoving the coffee back into Mikes arms and accidentely spilling all over his brand new pinstriped suit and bright blue bowtie. Massie was on the verge of demoting Mike...or even firing him! He was always screwing up and Massie hated it.

"I swear to you Massie, I asked for a caramel mocha! But they said they didn't have it so they gave me the closest thing." Mike said, jogging after Massie to keep up with her long strides.

"I don't want the closest thing, Mike! You need to get your act together, faggot!" Massie yelled back to him as she entered her office.

"I'm not gay!" Mike whispered to himself.

At last Massie could feel at peace! She closed and locked the glass door and sat on her black leather rolling chair and spun around once so that she was facing her computer and began to go straight to work. Suddenly the phone on her desk rang. She looked at the caller ID...Seattle Presbyterian Hospital? Why the hell would they be calling? Massie answered slowly...

"Hello, Massie Block with Secret Couture fashion designs. How can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Tianna Levesque. I am the receptionist here at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. The top ranking MD, Kristen Gregory-Hodge has had me call you and ask if you would make a personally designed wedding dress for her...see, she's getting married next month and--"

"Excuse me, could you repeat the doctor's name please?" Massie asked. She wasn't sure...but she though she'd heard a very familiar name in there somewhere.

"Yes ma'am...Kristen Gregory-Hodge. She told me you'd probably know her because you'd been friends in the past...maybe you'd know her better by Kristen Gregory, her maiden name?" The receptionist said in a polite and very clear voice.

"May I speak with her?" Massie said, trying not to laugh at how happy she was.

"I'm afraid not, miss. She's in the O.R. right now and she told me to just give you a call and ask if you'd help her design and make a wedding dress for her. She's asked that you design three different dresses by Tuesday of next week. She will be flying into Westchester by Tuesday and would like to be able to choose which one she wants by then. The big day is coming very soon and she needs to be completely prepared." Tianna said.

"Tell her I will start making the designs ASAP and that I'll give her a discount since she's a close friend. Could you also please have her call me?" Massie said in the most cheery voice she'd ever heard come out of her own mouth.

"Absolutely. Thank you so much miss Block. It was a pleasure talking to you. Have a great day!"

"You too. Buh bye." Massie knew she sounded like a Barbie but didn't care at all. She was so happy that she felt like spreading her love around the entire office. She pushed the glass door out into the hallway and rushed to the front desk. She picked up the phone and put it on intercom.

"Attention, everyone! One of my very special friends has asked that we create her a custom made wedding dress by this coming Tuesday. That is gonna take a lot of work as you can guess. So I will need you all to work as late as you possibly can both coming up with ideas for the dress and finishing up our winter collection. I will also ask that you come to work on Saturday too...and after church or whatever you do on Sundays...Kay? If for some reason you can't come on one of those days please come to my office and I will fire you. Love ya!"

Massie was very happy with her announcement and went straight back to her office. Occasionally stopping by someone else's door to hear the sweet sound of sketching on a piece of paper. What faithful employees? She loved her life right now! Massie sat down at her computer and shook the mouse to wake up the monitor and began to peck away on her keyboard, emailing every one of TPC to inform them that Kristen was coming to town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review! I'll give you cookies (okay...I stole that from my friend Hyperactive crazygurl...like just about everything! but she rox! Look up the story that was then, this is now...well...that is, if you like yaoi) **


	7. Tears Fall Like Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique stuff...but I am a huge fan and own all of the books**

**Thanks you guys for the WONDERFUL reviews! And as for the bad ones, I don't care what you think about me or my story. Becuase its much worse for anyone to stoop so low as to leave reviews like that have when they actually have the choice to not read the story if they don't like it. Anyway...thankies to my faithful and utterly loveable reviewers for being the best reviewers ever! You should win an award for what you do!**

**Bad news (dun dun dun) You guys have caught up to my writing! Which means that I haven't quite written anymore after this chapter...which also means that the updates will be coming just a little bit slower. And now I'll stop wasting your time.**

**Your feature presentation...hehe**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

THE FISHER RESIDENCE

CAM AND CLAIRE'S BEDROOM

Friday, November 2nd

4:30 am

The rain was pounding on the house outside. Claire could tell this was not going to be a good day at all. Claire pulled the goose down covers over her head, trying to get away from the world. Her life had been miserable ever since she'd had sex with Josh...she'd been secretly throwing up for the entire past month. Cam slid off the bed and walked sleepily out of the bedroom. He reached the kitchen and stretched his arms out, coming very close to knocking over the china set that Claire's grandmother had given her. There had actually been a few times when he'd rescued the tiny tea cups from falling onto the cold, hard, tile floor. Cam pressed the ON button on the coffee maker and watched the coffee pot fill to the top with steaming hot, hazelnut cream flavored coffee.

Claire woke up, taking in the sweet smell of the coffee. Uggh...was Cam making it black this morning? It smelled so strong! The aroma made Claire's insides twist. She held her hand over her mouth and nose, feeling the urge to throw up. Claire walked out of the bedroom and looked into the kitchen angrily.

"Whad are you doig ub so early?" Claire said, still holding her nose.

"It's not the weekend quite yet, honey. I have work today. Want a cup of coffee?" Cam said, holding the mug way too close to Claire's face. Her stomach tingled and her mouth tasted of last night's dinner. Claire ran as fast as she could to the closest bathroom and vomited in the toilet when she got there. Claire heard footsteps and looked up to see that Cam was right next to her.

"Are you ok?" Cam asked, massaging Claire's shoulders.

"Yeah...can you get me a hair tie...I don't think that was the last of it." Claire muttered.

Cam quickly got her a hair tie and a glass of water for his wife who was vomiting nonstop for the next hour.

"Sweetie...I'm gonna call the chief and tell him I have to come in late. Dammit...I'm gonna miss the humpty dumpty." Cam said.

"What the hell is a humpty dumpty?" Claire asked, laying on the bathroom floor.

"It's this surgery we were doing today. I was lucky enough to get into it but if I need to skip it to stay here and help you then I will."

"No...go to your humpty dumpty. I think I'll manage." Claire said with a slight smile.

"You sure?" Cam asked, squinching his eyebrows down and looking into Claire's crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah...just go before I puke on you." Claire said as fast as she could before she hearled into the toilet again. Cam kissed her cheek and hurried out of the house.

When Claire finally stopped throwing up, she cried a little because she knew this could mean that she was pregnant...and it could be Josh's baby. But she had to be sure. So she drove down to the local pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test. Once she got home, she read the directions on the box...she followed them and looked at what it said...positive. The room began to spin and the word echoed over and over in her head. Positive, positive, positive. She read and followed the directions exactly as they were stated on the back of the box once again. She waited a while to look at the reading and prayed to God that the first test was wrong. She opened her eyes and looked at what it said. The results were no different.

Claire threw the tests in the trash can, furious at herself for what she'd done to her husband. Her unfaithfulness to him had been punished and it was bad. Claire took a hot shower to ease her pain but it helped very little. She even thought about drinking a glass of champagne but decided against it since she'd heard that you aren't supposed to drink alcohol when you're pregnant. She turned on some new age music, lit some citrus candles, and did a few yoga moves that Massie had taught her in her living room. But none of what she had done had helped her to stop feeling so nervous about this.

"Damn it!" Claire yelled throwing a vase of roses across the room. The vase shattered into tiny pieces. Cam walked in through the back door and saw Claire sobbing all curled up on the floor with shattered glass surrounding her.

"Oh my God! Sweetie...what happened?" Cam said, dropping everything he'd been holding.

"I just..." Claire began to say, pointing to the broken vase. Cam still looked concerned...she had to tell him! But she couldn't...she couldn't say it!

"I dropped the vase...my grandma's, you know...and um..." Claire shut up when Cam hugged her tightly, rocking back and forth.

"God damnit, Claire...I thought you were hurt. I could never live without you..." Cam kissed her forehead and wiped the tears away from her crying eyes.

Cam broke away but Claire pulled him back.

"There's something else...I'm...you know how I was throwing up earlier?" Claire felt numb as she tried to break the news to her husband...he'd wanted to be a daddy for so long. And now when the time came that she was pregnant, it most likely wasn't even his child.

"I'm...you're going to be a daddy...I'm pregnant." Claire stuttered. Cam's smile was the happiest one she'd ever seen on his face.

"We...I'm gonna be a daddy?! Oh my God, Claire...you have no Idea how exciting this is!" He said.

"Yeah...it's great." Claire felt like dying. She couldn't bear the fact that he thought this was his baby. And she knew it wasn't.

"Oh...I have to call everyone and tell them! Especially Josh! He's gonna have to come back and see us..." Claire jumped at hearing Josh's name. She must have had a scared look on her face because Cam frowned instantly.

"Is something wrong?" Cam asked.

"Umm..." Claire began to say but was interrupted by the ringing of their old fashioned telephone. Cam picked it up and plopped onto his couch looking dazed like a teenager who'd just recieved their first kiss.

"Hullo?" Cam answered.

Claire walked into the master bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She no longer saw the happy woman that she'd once been. She saw a small, week girl who'd fallen into a deep, dark hole...and there was no way to get out. Claire saw a demon; a dark, evil person who had done something terrible that would cause sadness and sorrow for not only herself but everyone around her. Claire backed away from the full length mirror that hung on the wall and tripped over onto the bed. She rolled over onto her side of the bed and picked up the phone that sat on her bedside table. Flipping over the phone to show the screen, she saw the caller's phone number. Josh Hotz!

"Shit!" Claire whispered, running out of the bedroom. Cam was coming the same way and had just hung up. He looked as though he was about the have an emotional breakdown. Claire knew that Josh had told him.

"Cam...what's wrong?" Claire followed Cam into their bedroom once again.

"You know very well what the fuck is wrong." Cam yelled.

He walked into Claire's closet and began yanking all of her clothes off their hangers and throwing them onto the bed.

"Cam...Cam...sweetie! What the hell are you doing?! You know I love you...I was drunk and he was just there."

"You had sex with one of my best friends and are possibly pregnant with his baby and all you can say is he was just there?" Cam picked up all of Claire's clothes and ran down the stairs.

"Baby, please! You know I wish I would have never done what I did! I just..." Cam opened the door and threw her clothes out the door.

"I don't need your apology. I just want you out of my house..." Cam said pushing Claire out the door.

Claire tried to say something but Cam closed and locked the door before she could utter a word. She picked up her clothes...a Versace purse had been drenched in the rain...the leather was ruined for sure. A belt from Gucci had mud all over it. Her Jimmy Choo pumps were definitely no longer usable. She left the damaged stuff behind and walked slowly, barefoot, in her pajamas to her car as she sobbed, harder than she ever had before. She'd lost the love of her life.


	8. Derrington's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique stuff...but I am a huge fan and own all of the books**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait you guys! I told you I was behind and it will be a while before I catch up again but I will get to work on the next chappy asap and am hoping to post it after I read my first review which is a HUGE goal. I just reread Revenge of the Boysnatchers and I swear to you, I almost cried. I'm feeling a little emotional today I guess. There's been a lot of drama lately. If you PM me I'll tell ya the story. Please review! Even if you didn't like it, tell me what you think I should do differently with the next few chapters. Thanks so much!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WESTCHESTER SUITES

ROOM 303

Saturday, November 3rd

10:40 pm

Derrick dribbled a freshly pumped up soccer ball around his hotel room. He was bored...out of his mind. He wanted to go clubbing but quite frankly, everyone on the team wanted to sit around and watch TV all night. What the hell kind of a guy wants to sit around and watch Days of Our Lives DVD's all night long? Especially one on the most popular soccer team in the United States? They could bang any girl they wanted!

He had to get out of this ridiculously high class hotel. Maybe Josh would want to go out and find some of the guys from Briarwood to chill with. Derrick looked at himself in the mirror to make sure that he looked at his hottest before he went out into the hallway which was absolutley sure to be full of fan girls. He laughed and smiled in the mirror. As always, a sexy beast stared right back at him. He shook his hair, sprayed on some cologne and exited the foofoo hotel room that he'd been staying in for the past week.

Sure enough there were some chicks in the hall taking pictures, asking for autographs of the other team members. I mean, who doesn't love the USA mens soccer team? They were headed for the Olympics baby! And it just so happened that Derrick Herrington and Josh Hotz wound up both making it on the team.

"OH MY GOD!!! ITS DERRICK HERRINGTON!" One of the fan girls screamed. They all ran towards him and he smiled his best and absolutely to die for smile. One of the girls fainted and fell flat onto the floor. No girl bothered to help her out.

"Derrick, can I have your autograph?" A blond girl yelled.

"Can I take a picture with you?" Another girl jumped up and down yelling.

"I have a nice big bed where we can..." A girl pulled him close by the collar of his polo shirt and began to say.

"Slow down ladies!" Derrick laughed a little.

"Wanna go out sometime?" Some dude randomly said. Now he was just scared. Derrick ran for his life all the way to the elevator. It looked at its shiniest at this very moment. Derrick quickly entered the closest one and pressed close door button. The girls...and boy screamed and tried to butt into the elevator but unfortunately for them they couldn't reach him in time.

Derrick slid down onto the ground of the elevator and tried to catch his breath. Fan boys too, eh? This just proved that he was both universally and unisexually the hottest on his team. He stood up quickly preparing for more fan girls on the next floor. The last thing he needed was them attacking him in the elevator. He reached Josh's floor and stepped out into a sea of girls. They had their back turned the other way! Hey! This was HIS spotlight being stolen here! Confused, he pushed through them to see 2 of his team members posing for the cameras in nothing but basketball shorts. Derrick couldn't help but laugh.

"Derrick, dude! Come join us! This is great! You have no idea how many chicks are gonna have these pictures as their buddy icons on AIM!" Leon, one of his team members shouted.

"I think I'll pass. I'm a soccer star not a super model." Derrick chuckled.

"Your loss." Leon replied.

Derrick walked up to Josh's door and knocked the beat to SexyBack. When nobody let him in, he looked under the door mat and saw the key card. Typical Josh. he slid it through the scanner and when the light turned green he twisted the door handle and barged in. Josh was sitting on the railing of the balcony, beer in hand with rap blaring from his iPod speakers.

"Dang. What happened to you man?" Derrick walked outside.

"What dyou mean what happened tome?" Josh slurred.

"Man, why are you drinking?" Derrick yanked the beer bottle out of his hand and threw it over the ledge hoping it would hit one of the fan girls on the head just for his enjoyment. Josh watched as the beer bottle fell 5 stories and shattered on the ground. He flinched when it broke and almost fell off the railing.

"I had some really hot sex the other night you know..." Josh wobbled as he spoke.

Derrick grinned really big. "Really? Do you remember her name...or...his...or theirs?" Derrick joked.

"Remember Cam's girl, Claire?" Josh asked.

"No way. She's married, Josh!" Derrick frowned.

"I know...and I hate it. Cam hates me, Claire hates me, and now you probably hate me. The God damned world hates me, Derrick! How am I gonna face everyone?" Josh said mostly through gritted teeth.

"Aw come on! We are the hottest guys on this soccer team! Who can resist this?" Derrick did his old booty shake. Classic. Josh laughed hysterically. Yep, he was definitely drunk.

"What you need is some serious clubbing! Maybe we can get some of the old Briarwood boys to come with us. And maybe some OCD babes?" Derrick smiled really big so that you could hardly see that his eyes weren't entirely black but a sexy chocolate brown.

"I'm all-hic-for that!" Josh hiccuped.

"Yeah...but first we need to get you sober." Derrick patted Josh on the back.

"Good idea!" Josh held up his pointer finger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So sorry that this chapter was REALLY short but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading! Love ya!!!


	9. Runaway Love

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of coming up with different disclaimers! But I don't own any of the clique stuff. But if I did, I would make Cam Fisher be my boyfriend and he would send me sweet gummies and candy hearts and CD's that he'd burned himself with the Strokes music on every single one.**

**A/N: I thought there was going to be A LOT more Dylan in this chapter than there turned out to be but I was just kind of lead into a different direction but I will DEFINITELY have a Dylan chappy soon because she is an absolute doll! Thanks ya so much for the hear warming revies!**

**-Blondie**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

RIGHT OUTSIDE THE PENTHOUSE

FRONT DOOR

Saturday, November 3rd

11:15 pm

Alicia stood at the front door, wondering if she should go in or not. She knew that it'd probably spread, what she'd done with Dylan's husband and she was afraid of what Massie would say to her. But she needed a shoulder to cry on. She needed somebody to help her through these hard times. She needed her soul sister, her best friend...her Massie. She knocked on the door as quietly as she could, praying that she wouldn't answer. Alicia put on a confident face. She couldn't show her true emotions. She heard noises on the other side of the door. Crap! What should she say?

When Alicia saw Massie's familiar face she wanted to hug her and just cry but she decided against it quickly when she saw Massie's expression completely change. Massie raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow and pursed her shiny glossed lips. Alicia searched her brain for the right words to say. What do you do? She opened her mouth and grunted but nothing came out. She tried again. Same thing. She couldn't speak! She was afraid.

"Do I look like a chef?" Massie asked.

"Umm...no. But--" Alicia began to say.

"Then why are you wasting my thyme?" Massie had her hands on her hips and a very serious look on her face but Alicia couldn't help but smile a little at one of Massie's old jokes.Though she stayed stern and unsmiling on the outside, Massie smiled inside too.

"Massie...I've been really stupid lately. I can't believe the mess I've gotten myself into. I had so many more options than prostitution." Alicia said.

"Yeah, including your _real _job." Massie pointed out.

Alicia was speechless. Why had she become a prostitue in the first place? She was filthy rich! It would have made more sense if she had a lot less money but what had caused her to make this choice in the first place? Selling herself to a man sounded ridiculous especially now. Alicia was a pretty, good, smart woman before all this. She broke into hysterics and began to sob.

Usually Massie wouldn't be sympathetic for someone who'd done something like Alicia. Usually she'd stay emotionless and unfeeling. But Alicia was her friend and she wasn't that heartless.

"Alicia, hun, come here." Massie held out her arms.

Alicia accepted Massie's hug and cried hard on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Massie. I just want to be done. I want it all to end so I can go on but everywhere I go I can't stop thinking about what I did to Dylan. I want to say I'm sorry but every time I call, Dylan doesn't pick up. I just can't do this anymore, Massie!" Alicia said through tears.

"I wish there was something I could say or do to make it better for you. Come in, sit on the couch. You can stay here tonight in the guest room. I'm going to get you a glass of wine." Massie said as she walked toward the kitchen.

The doorbell rang again before she could get there though so she ran back across her overly large apartment to the front door. She unlocked the door as fast as she could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you don't review, no Dylan chapter for you. If you do, I'll give you a cyber hug and you'll be my best friend. I hope you loved it. I hated this chapter just so you know that it wasn't my best but I tried.**


	10. Forgiven?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique stuff...but I am a huge fan and own all of the books**

**I hope you love!!!! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

W APARTMENTS

FRONT ENTRANCE

Saturday, November 3rd

12:00 pm

Claire sprinted down the marble steps after Cam to the parking lot. It was still drizzling outside and Claire was getting chilly and drenched from the cold rain. She screamed out to him but he wouldn't stop. He just kept running and running.

"Cam, please let me explain!" Claire yelled with all her might.

She got no reply. When Cam spotted his shiny black Lexus, he stopped abruptly and slid on the slippery ground, fighting to keep his balance. Claire finally caught up to him, blocking him from the car door. Cam's teeth were chattering from the cold and he jammed his fists into his pockets to keep them warm. His eyes were red from the tears and rain that were trickling slowly down his face.

"Please, Cam. Please...listen to me." Claire said breathlessly.

Cam said nothing and just stood there, shivering, waiting for an explanation or for Claire to move out of the way.

"I know...I know you hate me for this--" Claire choked.

"Claire, we've been through this many times. I don't hate you. I've loved you from the day I first layed eyes on you at Massie's boy/girl Halloween party. And no matter how many times you've had sex with Josh, kissed famous movie stars, lost your lip virginity to someone other than me...I just can't get over you. I just _can't _stop loving you. Don't _ever _say that I hate you because believe me, I will never _ever _hate you. You were the love of my life. But maybe it's time that I put that behind me because it's not a great sign that we have had to go through this a few times already." Cam had a hard time speaking because of the tears that were now falling down his face like a waterfall.

For the first time in 2 days, Clarie looked straight into Cam's different colored eyes. When she looked at him, she usually felt as though she could do anything she wanted to. When she looked into those eyes, one ocean blue, the other a dark green, she would usually feel like she could conquer the world. She felt in love. But his expression was hard and emotionless aside from the tears. That made Claire feel weak. All of the sudden, her legs gave and she fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry. I really, really, really am sorry. All I want is for you to believe that I would do _anything, ANYTHING _in my power to win you back." Claire pleaded.

"I'm sure that your little boyfriend is really feeling the need to thoroughly fuck you right now, so--" Cam began to say with an angry look in his eyes. Claire could see beneath the anger...he was hurt.

"He's not my boyfriend! Stop and think about what I'm saying to you! I love you and only you--" Claire was also cut off by Cam.

"Right, Claire. 'I love you and only you.' Is that why you were having an affair with Josh?" Cam debated.

"It wasn't an affair! It was a one night stand caused by alcohol. A mistake that I wish I would have never made and there's nothing more I want than to have you in my arms, helping me raise our child." Claire sobbed.

"Oh, you mean Josh's child? Why don't you go ask him for all the child support money and all that shit? As long as he's taken care of that, you can have the house and the Escalade and I'll get all my stuff out of your way. Oh, and you won't have to do any convincing to get me to sign the papers cuz here they are, pre-signed and everything. Now it's your turn." Cam stuffed a pile of papers in her arms and pushed her away to open the door of his extremely expensive luxury car.

Claire felt like throwing up when she looked at the stack of papers that Cam had just given her. They were divorce papers. Claire felt dizzy like she was about to faint, everything around her was spinning around and around. An evil voice was playing in her head. _Don't come crying to me when you get impregnated by Josh Hotz. Don't come crying to me when you get impregnated by Josh Hotz. Don't come crying to me when you get impregnated by Josh Hotz. _

"Cam..." Claire whimpered with the last ounce of energy and hope she had in her.

Cam had opened the door and was tapping his fingers on the hood of the car nervously.

"Please," Claire cried.

"I've had enough..." Cam turned and slid into the buttery leather seat of his car.

Claire suddenly got her second wind when she heard him say those words. Because she had not had enough. She yanked his arm before he could put the key into the ignition and slid flat onto the slippery ground with Cam on top of her. She didn't know what caused it but all of the sudden she started laughing hysterically. Maybe it was something about the situation and how having him on top of her was the last thing she'd expected to happen tonight. Cam struggled to keep himself from laughing too but suddenly he exploded too.

"This is not funny!" Cam hit Claire playfully.

"Yeah...it really is." Claire cackled as she flipped over so she was on top of him.

Clarie quit laughing and then realized that this was all a mistake and that she still had divorce papers to sign. She began to get up but was pulled down.

"No...wait. I just want to live this moment as long as we can until we start fighting again." Cam said in a hushed voice.

Cam pulled Claire down closer to him and ran his thick fingers through her wet hair. Claire didn't know what to do. She hadn't kissed her husband in what seemed like ages though they'd only been separated for a very short time and it felt very much like that was about to happen. She inched down and relaxed her muscles and touched her lips to his. Cam leaned into the kiss and slowly slipped his wet tounge through Claire's lips. Claire couldn't believe this was happening. Cam was the first to come up for air.

"Wh-What just happened?" Claire questioned, confused beyond belief.

"I don't know but it felt pretty damned good." Cam smiled and pulled Claire in for another long kiss.

Claire yanked away as fast as she could.

"Sorry...um...I kind of have divorce papers to sign." Claire smirked and stood up on her feet which she'd lost all feeling in as well as most of the rest of her body. Cam was right, the kiss had felt fantastic after such a long time of fighting.

"Claire...don't you want to reconsider this? I mean...after that?" Cam asked with an utterly upset look on his face.

"I have a boyfriend to thoroughy fuck." Claire kind of felt taken advantage of after what just happened. Like all he wanted was to be seduced and to lie on top of her and then it was all better.

"Claire...that was--" Cam stuttered, startled at her jab.

"What? A joke? I can't be in a relationship with you if it's all about laying on top of me and joking around." Claire spat.

"Claire...no, no, no...I just. Claire, I..." Cam seached for the words to say.

"What?" Claire snapped.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry for being a jerk and I accept your apology as long as you accept mine. Please, Claire, please!" Cam cried. Claire had never seen Cam like this before. He was pleading with his life that she would accept his apology. Just the way that she'd been begging for his forgiveness.

Claire took a step forward so that she was only inches away from Cam. She took another small step in so their bodies were touching. Clarie pulled out the divorce papers that she'd just picked up off the ground and threw them in all different directions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. Cam did the same.

All of the sudden, Cam started shaking wildly. Claire, shocked by the sudden movement, pulled away from Cam. He was laughing!

"What?" Claire smiled, wiping away the tears.

"Remember in high school when we thought that that one girl was pregnant...I forgot her name. But she and Josh had been going out for a while...she'd just lost her virginity to him. Do you remember what he said when she said that she thought she was pregnant?"

Claire put a manicured finger on her pursed lips.

"Wasn't that the month after I lost my virginity to you?" Claire asked, trying to act innocent.

"Shh...my mama still doesn't know." Cam chuckled.

"Anyway...I remember Alicia being so mad, you were laughing your head off the whole time, Derrick and Massie thought that he was being stupid and that he should wait until he was a lot older, but what did he say? Didn't he say that..."

"He can't have kids!" The lovers yelled enthusastically at the same time.

"OH MY GOD CAM!!!" Claire jumped into Cam's arms and kissed him over and over again.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Cam yelled, twirling Claire around and around in circles.

Cam stopped spinning and Claire slid out of Cam's arms. She was still giggling jubilantlly and Cam was smiling. He looked down at his wife. She looked so much happier than she'd looked 5 short minutes ago. Claire looked at Cam. He looked as though he were entranced and it was kinda sexy. His hair was soaking wet and was hanging in his eyes. Claire reached up and touched Cam's face. He ran his fingers through her hair and moved closer to her.

"I love you." Cam whispered.

"I love you too." Claire replied, extatic to finally hear those words slip out of his perfect, full lips.

Now, the two were only inches away from each other. Their lips were nearly touching when they heard the banging, crashing of lighting and the gentle rain turned into downpour.

"Lets go inside." Cam shouted over the clamorous rain.

"Good idea."

The couple bounded inside as fast as possible, laughing the whole way.

"Wow." Cam said, combing his stringy hair away from his face with his fingers. "It's really pouring out there."

"Yep." Claire agreed.

Claire and Cam rode the elevator up to the top floor where Massie's huge home was. Standing outside the door, Claire could hear the booming noise of Massie's Bose sound system. Claire knocked on the door while Cam stayed by her side, holding her hand in his.

"Hi!" Dylan appeared at the door.

Goodies by Ciara was blaring in the background. Massie was dropping it and Josh was learning to do the heal toe and the Walk it Out dance from Derrington. Alicia was taking a break and lounging on the couch with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Hey Dyl. Are you guys having a party or something?" Claire responded in a cheerful tone.

Dylan just smiled at the happy couple and pictured how great it would be if she could have that with her husband. She _had _had that with her husband. Or so she'd thought until she found out about the year long affair he'd been having with Alicia.

"Uh...sorta. We all have to stay here tonight since it's raining so hard outside. It's _nawt _safe to be on the road when it's like this out there..." Dylan responded in a less happy tone.

"Well if there's a party, I'm there!" Cam barged in and high fived Derrington and started shaking what his mama gave him to Shake by the Ying Yang Twins.

Alicia joined in and did a Beyonce'-like booty shake. Claire laughed and copied her. She dropped to the ground and rose up slowly so that her ah-dorable round butt was facing all the guys. They all laughed except for Josh who just shook his head and glared. Claire looked over to Massie to see that she was grinding on Derrington, beer in hand. Claire's jaw dropped and she shook her head as she laughed.

"Sluts." Cam coughed.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so..." Claire whispered.

"Hey Dylan, come join us." Massie, screamed, tipping back and fourth as she shuffled over to the coffee table to put down her beer.

"I'm too nervous that the twins are gonna wake up." Dylan replied, considering that Claire's nail biting habits may be a good thing to take up.

"They're on the complete other side of the apartment, sound asleep. They won't wake up!" Claire said, pulling Dylan in to dance with them.

Dylan shook off her stress and started rolling her hips to the beat of the booming rap song. You Only Live Once by the Strokes started playing. The three guys all cheered and wooped and started playing air guitar and acting like the teenagers they'd once been.

"This is my song man!" Cam said to Derrington.

"O yea! Great high school memories..." Derrick trailed off.

"Like that one time that Cam got drunk and started doing that...you know..." Josh said. The three boys exploded with laughter and high fived.

Claire couldn't help but smile when she heard Cam's raspy laugh over the other guys even though she didn't much like the fact that her husband had gotten drunk and did something unknown without telling her. But now was not the time to stress about that. The guys belted out the chorus and put their hands on their hearts, singing it as though it were their own personal anthem.

_Oh don't don't don't get up_

_I can see the sunshine_

_I'll be waiting for you baby _

_Cuz I'm through _

_Sit me down _

_shut me up_

_I'll calm down _

_And I'll get along with you_

The girls just grouped up and whispered about their guys. What else could they do? They didn't know any of the Strokes songs...well, Claire did. But she had lived with Cam ever since her sophmore year of college. She knew every word of every song the Strokes ever made.

"Where is everyone gonna stay tonight?" Alicia asked.

"Umm...Dylan can stay in the guest room with the twins...I'll of course stay in my bedroom...Derrington can stay in there with me...Claire and Cam, you guys can share the room next to mine...uhh...Josh can stay in there too." Massie replied.

"What? I will not stay in the same bedroom as Josh!" Claire screamed so that everyone could hear. They all turned and looked at her. Derrick laughed with his hand over his mouth, picturing Josh and Claire as a couple. Cam glared at nothing in particular. Josh started making fun of Claire.

"Oh Josh, you're so much better than Cam...mmm...mmm." Josh moaned and massaged his back so it looked like he was making out with someone.

Everyone turned and looked at him. Most of them glared. Derrick was the only one to fall over, rolling all over the sheepskin rug, laughing.

"You did not just go there." Cam said in a flat tone, pushing Josh halfway across the room.

"Oh, yeah I did." Josh responded, pushing Cam back.

"First of all, you have no right to be talking like that in front of me. Second of all, she was drunk and Gawd knows I'm much better than you. After all, I did lose my virginity before you _and _it was to Claire. We know exactly what our favorite positions and--" Cam tried to say but Massie stepped in.

"Guys, could we puh-lease not talk about this right now?" Massie groaned, rubbing her head as though she had a headache from all of it.

"Sure...we don't have to talk this through. We can get straight to the fighting part." Josh said, pushing Cam with such force that he fell over onto the ground.

"Stop it!" Claire screeched, trying to reach Cam to comfort him.

"Woah, females...I suggest you not go over there...especially not you." Derrington pointed out.

Cam stood up immidiately and looked Josh straight in the eye breathing heavily. His chest moved up and down with every step he took closer to Josh. When he was nearly 2 feet away, he slugged Josh in the face before Josh could even think of what to do next. The soft sheepskin rug broke his fall but he still blacked out.

"What the hell did you just do to him?" Massie asked angrily.

"He'll be fine." Cam marched over to Claire like he'd just won a huge award and put his arm around her small shoulders.

Claire couldn't help but feel a little concerned but when she saw how swollen Josh's nose was, she giggled a little. It was good to see him in pain. Massie and Alicia had rushed to Josh's side. Dylan and Derrington just started talking about Massie's huge apartment and life on an Olympic level soccer team. Cam and Claire talked about baby names.

"I hate the name Bob...and Joe." Cam said.

"No dur...nothing way too typical." Claire laughed.

"Oh yeah...I love the appliances. The fridge is the same color as mine." Derrick explained.

"Yea...I used to have a cool house too...with cool appliances...what's life like on the USA mens soccer team?" Dylan jabbered.

"A little help over here would be quite nice right now!" Alicia said as she helped Massie lift Josh's buff body onto the retro couch.

"You know what? I'm really tired..." Clarie said, finally realizing that she hadn't slept in a few days.

"You'll need the sleep cuz you'll be up at like, four AM puking your friggin guts out. I know how that is..." Dylan said, rolling her eyes.

"If it helps any, I have to wake up that early anyway because I'm a surgeon and that's just one of the insane things that surgeons do." Cam yawned.

"Kay...the extra sheets and blankets are already on the bed." Massie mumbled as she stretched her arms out. She'd had a long night.

"Ok...thanks so much Mass!" Claire said, hugging Massie.

"Congrats on getting back together with Cam!" Massie whispered.

"And not getting pregnant with Josh's baby!" Claire exclaimed.

"Ehmagawd! That is pure luck!"

"I know...I'll see ya in the morning!"

Eventually the whole house was sleeping peacefully...or so they all thought...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm doing the next couple chappys about everyone's point of views that is staying in Massie's penthouse. That's why it ended the way it did...there's so many people with so much on their minds whether it be good or bad...just thought I'd give a little inside scoop in case I don't get to update for a while like this time!!! Sorry about the long wait you guys

Please review!


	11. Restless

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the clique book series or whatever...**

**This is a really great chappy about everyone's point of view. There's so much going on in everyone's life...so many different problems for the Clique and their husbands, boyfriends, friends, prostitue friends wink wink**

**I think you'll love this chapter. I had lots of fun writing it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

MASSIE'S PENTHOUSE

Sunday, November 4th

2:00 am

**Dylan's POV**

I seriously _am _trying to fall asleep...I just keep tossing and turning and thinking about Jason. I miss him like hell! Especially after seeing Cam and Claire so happy tonight even after such a fight and the whole cheating and possibly pregnant with Josh's baby thing. As much as I miss him though, I do hate the fact that A: Jason would cheat on me with Ho-licia and B: Ho-licia would have sex with my husband. Uggh! It's all too much. I tear up every time I hear Claire and Cam giggling and whipering in the room next to me and whenever I look at Alicia I have to look away because it reminds me constantly of that day...I don't think I'll ever think of her the same as much as I've tried to get over it.

I wonder how much longer until Jason sends me the divorce papers because at this rate we'll never be divorced _or _remarried. I don't exactly want to live with Massie for the rest of eternity...look at this place! It may look cool but it's not home...and she turns the A/C down to like...freaking 65 degrees. I'm gonna wake up as an ice cube! And all this retro/modern crap?! You've got to be kidding me...it's really starting to scare me. The bed that I'm laying in right now is made out of some type of clear plastic stuff and it's all icy blue deco. It's like an ice palace in here! I'm finished with this place...I at least have to find a suitable apartment to live in for the next few months until I know where to go with all this. Sorry, Mass but I cannot stand this anymore.

**Josh's POV**

Holy shit...where am I? Did Cam Fisher really beat me up? I can't believe that...he's such a fuckin softy! This must be a dream...wake up wake up wake up wake up. Ok...that obvioulsy isn't working out as planned. But really. Cam _Fisher? _Damn, he must be really pissed at me. All I did was bang the shit outta his girl! chuckles to self I should probably go into their bedroom right now and do it all over again and _then _Cam will know better than to mess with Josh Hotz. And I get some sex along with it. But Claire is all about Cam right now and his baby that they thought was mine. Shit, If I could have children I'd probably have 20 zillion. I'm such a naughty boy...mwa hahaha. But who can resist this sexy beast? Huh? Can you honestly say that you wouldn't like some of this? Ok...I really need to stop this. If people could read my thoughts...they'd think I was a conceited bastard. Which I guess I kinda am.

Oh, just listen...Cam and Claire are _flirting. Ooooh! _Man, they must really enjoy their life together to be laughing that hard. They sound like teenagers in love. Maybe I should settle down and find a girlfriend and then get married to her and adopt 5 children...sighs...wait a second...no no no no no. I still have a life to live and Olympic gold medals to win. Maybe after a couple years but not in the near future.

**Alicia's POV**

Wow...tonight was a pretty crazy night. With Cam knocking Josh out and the wild dancing and music just like back in high school...we had lots of fun. I just wish that Dylan would forgive me. I heard that she's calling me Ho-licia. That made me want to break down in tears. We used to be really tight. Gawd, I'm such an asshole. What kind of friend would do such a thing? I hate myself. Maybe I'll turn emo and start slitting my wrists. Hahaha...just kidding. Oh man, I'm such a terrible person. I'm turning into Nina Call_ass!!!_ Who exactly have I become within the past few years? A ho bag? A prostitute? What would my parents think of me? Where I've gotten is nowhere near where my parents would have expected me to be. I could be anything I wanted to. _Anything! _I'm a millionare and this is the life I choose?

Ok...so I'll let you in on a little secret...I'd always had a major crush on Dylan's husband. The sweet and sexy twinkle in his dark brown eyes, the blinding white teeth, the dark, thick hair that covered his ah-dorable head...his Ralph Lauren style. What's not to like? The reason I'd become a...you know...was because I wanted an excuse to have some hot sex with him. This was back when I was a horny bitch. But as the year past and the 1 night stand became 2 nights, 3 nights, 4, 5, 6, 7...I felt more and more guilty. I would come up with reasons to miss "Think and Drink" with the girls just so Jason and I could be alone. I lied to my best friends just so I could do something naughty with a married man.

I wonder if he ever feels guilty? Why wouldn't he, ya know? Everyone who has feelings has got to admit that it makes you feel rotten inside to do something like that. I have really got to get this off my mind. I have to get Jason to quit calling my damn cell phone every two seconds...OMG! There he goes again. I also have to ask Josh out cause dang he be lookin fine tonight. And no, I really would prefer not to get into a sexual relationship with him yet because I know what you're thinking. I'm not _that _promiscuous. In fact, I'm stopping this whole promiscuous thing right now. From now on, I'm a clean spirit. I will do relationships the old fashioned way. Date, date, date, date, date...sex times a billion once we're both ready...engagement, marraige, children...yada yada yada. See how great this is? I'm feeling better already. And tomorrow, I start with Josh and end this affair with Jason! Yes! I can see the good in me coming out.

**Massie's POV**

Tonight, I can't sleep. Kristen is coming in from Seattle in two days and I am so excited! The stars are bright and beautiful, Derrington is back -insert squealing-, and the best part is, he's laying right next to me! He snores like heck but I don't care. His gorgeous blond head of hair is on my effin pillow and that is enough to make anyone want to pee their pants. My heart is pounding a mile a minute. Why did Derrick and I _ever _break up? Despite how conceited he may seem, he has a wonderful personality and heart and he's a good kisser and he has a sexy butt and he's a soccer player and he's got great abs and he likes me and last but not least he's good in bed. I remember the first time. We were both virgins...we were in college and it was spring...

**Flashback**

It was finally the end of classes for the day. I was so happy because Derrington had just moved into my apartment with me and he would be there waiting for me when I got home. The sweet smell of freshly cut grass and lilacs filled the cool air. I could hear the sound of the river not too far away from campus trickling downstream. I wanted to take a picture of this moment and keep it in my pocket so I could relive it again and again. It was so wonderful. I'd never felt this giddy before and I knew that something good was bound to happen. I trudged away from the building I'd just come from, off to my way-too-big-for-a-college-student apartment when I felt my cell phone vibrate. I flipped it open and saw that Derrington had text messaged me.

"Meet me on the big hill due east of the water fountain with the naked lady on it." It'd said. I laughed at the message as quietly as I could, not wanting my fellow classmates to think I was a schizophrenic, bipolar freak. So I walked, faster than ever to the big hill due east from the fountain with the naked lady on it. And there he was...wearing a casual Hollister tee-shirt and some Abercrombie jeans and Nikes. He was one of those guys who's parents had decided he was better off to go to college with only the money that he made and now he was stuck wearing un-designer stuff but I really didn't care. He looked good in anything. Even nothing. We sat on the hill in the warm sunlight talking, taking in the fresh air of spring. And then he kissed me. It was a long kiss...not just one of those lousy pecks on the cheek. As Claire had professed many times before, there were no more words and I knew I was ready. We walked back to our apartment slowly and with each step I longed to see him naked more and more. I know that sounds stupid and horny but its no joke.

Once we got back to our apartment, we took each other's clothes off and it just happened. I remember waking up the next day...it was a Saturday...the window was open just a crack and the drapes were swaying back and forth with the breeze that was leaking slowly into our bedroom. It felt so good on my bare skin but eventually I got cold and snuggled up tight to him. He squeezed me tight up against his muscuar chest and I knew that this was home...this was the guy I would spend the rest of my life with. Or at least I thought that.

The years past by slowly and I waited and waited for him to pop the question but nothing ever happened. It was just the same old routine. Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex. No, that wasn't what our relationship was all about but it was getting boring, ok. And I felt like it was the only thing interesting that we ever did. But anyway, after college we moved into a new apartment together in California, where we'd been going to school. Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful but I was getting tired of this relationship. So one day I just...left him. He tried to call me many times but I was too afraid to answer to phone. Soon enough, he stopped calling, I stopped thinking about him, we both moved on.

**End Flashback**

But really...Derrington isn't sleeping next to me because he wants to. He's sleeping next to me because it's his only choice. And he's on the complete opposite side of the bed. I need to get this off of my mind. I'm just gonna go outside and enjoy the night air before it gets too cold...

**Derrick's POV**

I may be acting like I'm asleep but I am not asleep. Dude, Massie Block is right next to me, right now. She is friggin sleeping next to me. Oh God...she sleeps so peacefully. Wait a minute. She just got up. So I followed her. What kind of mysterious things could Block be up to? Damn, I hope she doesn't hear me. Woah...she has heated floors doesn't she? She's got to be like...a billionare. Anyway...she just walked out onto her balcony. It's freezing out there! Opening the door now...slowly...slowly...slow...

"Derrick, you can stop pretending like I think you aren't there because I know you've been following me the whole time." Massie said, turning around to face me.

"Yeah...I just wanted to see what you were up to." I replied, yawning. Dang, I'm tired.

"The stars are beautiful..." Massie muttered.

"Yeah..." I said, walking out onto the balcony right behind her. Massie is checking me out. I can feel her eyes looking me up and down. I can't blame her...the only thing I'm wearing right now is boxers.

"Block..." I whispered.

"Hmmm..."

"Why did you leave me?" I'm trying my best not to let a single tear come out of my eyes. I sobbed for days and days after Mass left me. I didn't understand why she would go without even saying goodbye. She never answered her phone whenever I called either. It really sucked the life out of me. Then Josh and Cam started telling me to get out there and do something to get over her...and I made the USA mens soccer team.

"I just wanted to get out and see the stars. I'm just a little nervous about Kristen coming in a few days and--" Massie jib jabbed away.

"No...I mean...why did you leave me all those years ago? I missed you like hell." I said, taking a step closer to Block.

"I guess I just...I...I was bored. I hate myself for it now and I'm really sorry. I just wanted more..."

"Like what?" I replied. I'm freakin nervous!

"I don't know? Why do you have to ask? I just wanted to get away...I wanted something out of life! You should know me better than to think that I was just going to waste my life away, living on the beach of California in an apartment smaller than my bedroom back home. I wanted exactly what I have right now so you should be happy that I got what I wanted." Massie yelled at me.

I stood in silence. I looked up to the stars, hoping that my tears would roll back into my eyes. I feel vulnerable whenever Massie and I fight. I feel like a poor helpless baby animal without it's mom. Like something is missing...

"Mass..." I said.

"What?" She replied angrily.

"I love you." Please tell me I didn't just say that. "And I'm really sorry for not giving you an interesting enough life."

I walked back inside toward the couch. I wasn't going back into Massie's room after all that. Noooo way.

"Derrick!" She whisper yelled. I turned around to see that she was crying to. I really wanted to reach out to her and hold her and whisper to her that it would all be ok. But even I didn't know if anything would ever be ok between us.

"Yeah..." I whisper yelled right back.

"I love you too." Massie was biting her lip, holding back the tears.

I made a huge step closer to her. Her gorgeous auburn hair was hanging loose on her shoulders and her sexy green eyes looked glassy from the light flow of tears. I hugged her close to me and let her cry on my shoulder. Things were finally falling back into place.

**Cam's POV**

I think it was about 3 AM when I heard whispering and giggling coming from Massie's bedroom. I really wanted to see what was going on between those two because they've been split up for 3 years now! They can't be having sex. I walked over to my cell and texted Herrington a message.

Cam: Dude, what is going on in there btween u and Block?

I waited for a few minutes and he texted right back.

Derrick: Block and I are back 2gether.

Cam: R U having sex?

Derrick: That's my buisness. :-x

Cam: Oh my god. Ur having sex!

Derrick: Shut up.

Cam: Telling Claire!

Derrick: Noooo!!!

Cam: Yep.

Derrick: No! I'm begging you!

Cam: Claire'll keep it a secret.

Derrick: Ur dead

Cam: Come awn!

Derrick: I'm not talking 2 u anymore

Cam: Get back 2 ur sex buddy

Derrick: Does this mean u won't tell anyone.

Cam: GET BACK 2 UR SEX OR SHE'LL B TURNED OFF!

Derrick: Srry...bye

I laughed so hard...and I think Derrick could hear me because I heard something hit the wall that connected the guest room Claire and I are staying in to Massie's master bedroom. But really...you never know what that could be. Snickers...hahaha.

"Cam...go back to bed. I only have another 30 minutes before I start upchucking." Claire moaned.

"Block and Derrington are doing it." I whispered.

"No way!" Clarie shot straight up in bed and listened carefully. She made a grossed out face when she heard the moans of pleasure coming from their room.

"I'm mentally disturbed." Claire said, squishing her head under a pillow so she couldn't hear.

"What? We do it all the time." I said, kissing her on the cheek over and over again.

"But that is both of our best friends. Not us...that's different." Claire giggled.

"How?" I said, mounting on top of her and giving her a long kiss on the lips.

"It's. Wrong. On. So. Many. Levels. To. Listen. To. Your. Best. Friends. Do. The. Nasty. Nasty." Claire muttered between kisses.

"Well they're gonna have to listen to us do the nasty nasty in just a minute." I said in my most seductive voice. I'm so freaking glad we're back together. Not just for the sex! I swear! But we can be normal again.

Claire laughed out loud.

"Just move before I puke on you..." She said, covering her mouth.

"Oh...I'll go get your hair tie."

"And a glass of water por favor." She pointed out just before she ran into the bathroom clutching her stomach.

And then it was time for the daily routine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review and I will give you the next chapter!**


	12. Mood Swings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the clique stuff but if I did, Claire would be my best friend but she'd have to stay away from Cam cuz he's mine!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

MASSIE'S PENTHOUSE

THE KITCHEN

Sunday, November 4th

8:50 am

Everyone had gotten up after a basically sleepless night. Dylan was making pancakes, eggs, and bacon, Alicia was watching recorded episodes of TRL with Josh, Claire and Cam were laying on the ground, beat from that night, and Massie and Derrington were talking flirtaciously. Cam and Claire cracked up when they saw the two. They were the only ones who knew about what had happened last night between Massie and Derrick.

"Dare me to tell everyone that they had sex?" Cam whispered to Claire

"Triple dog dare you." Claire replied.

"Kay...hang on..."

Cam got up on his feet and whispered to Alicia who whispered to Josh. Then he tip toed over to Dylan and said the same thing. Everyone was staring at Massie and Derrington. Derrick was the first one to realize that all eyes were on them. Derrick looked over at Cam who was just cheesin'. Derrick knew that Cam had blabbed.

"Looks like someone had lots of fun last night." Alicia giggled.

"Hey Josh, now would be the time to do one of your little sex skits." Cam said, laughing so hard that tears were falling down his face.

"I didn't even know you two were back together. I'm confused! How come I'm the last one anyone ever tells something exciting to!" Dylan exclaimed, also laughing a little.

"Nobody was _supposed _to know about this." Derrick said, giving Cam an evil stare. Cam was still bursting in laughter.

"It's ok! None of us mind at all...we'll all keep this to ourselves." Alicia said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"I saw that!" Massie yelled, hitting Alicia playfully.

"Cam!" Derrick shouted, tapping his foot on the ground like an angry parent. "Front and center, right now."

"Yes, mother." Cam stood up slowly and walked over to Derrick with his head held high. He didn't feel guilty one little bit.

Cam could tell that Derrick was trying to suppress a smile. Good, so he didn't hate Cam.

"How was the sex, man?" Cam whispered, high fiving and hugging his long time friend.

"It was amazing. I'd forgotten how great she was in bed."

"That's good...so are you guys like...dating now?" Cam asked, his eyebrow raised high on his forehead.

"I think so. I'm gonna have to get tickets for her to all of our games from now up until the Olympics because she is officially a part of the USA men's soccer team family. Especially after last night." Derrick replied, chuckling a little.

"How come I'm not part of your family?" Cam whined.

"Man, you're a part of my real family." Derrick said, grinning.

"Aww...I'm touched." Cam said, putting his hand on his heart.

"Hey Cam, breakfast is ready." Claire said in a perky tone.

"Cool! I'm hungry!" Cam said, racing over to Dylan like a child.

"Thanks for making this for us Dylan!" Claire shouted over all the laughing and talking of Massie and Derrington's fabulous night. Once again and as usual, Massie is the center of attention.

"Anytime babe!" Dylan replied happily.

"Hey Massie, do you have any jalepenos? I'm really craving jalepenos..." Claire gabbed as she dug through the fridge.

"For breakfast?" Massie asked.

"Yes, for breakfast! I'm craving freaking hot jalepenos so DO YOU HAVE THEM?" Claire screamed.

"What's your problem?" Massie inquired, surprised.

"Mood swings and cravings. It happens when your pregnant. Cam, your gonna have to get used to this." Dylan revealed.

"Cool..." Cam sighed.

Cam and Josh were having some sort of glaring contest.

"Stop checking out my wife or I will beat the living shit outta you." Cam said through gritted teeth to Josh.

"I'd like to see you try." Josh shot back.

"Guys, please don't fight again!" Claire begged.

"I didn't seem to have a problem last night." Cam growled, pushing Josh.

"Come on dudes, just be friends!" Derrick groaned.

"Shut up, bastard. I'm the one who your wife lost her lip virginity to so I can check her out as much as I flippin want to." Josh spoke.

"Stop it!" Claire hollered.

"Don't _ever _bring that up!" Cam replied, with hate in his eyes.

"Why not? You, Claire and I all know it's true and as much as you may want to think that it never happened, the sex or the kiss, it did happen."

"God, dammit Josh! Can you please stop it?" Claire sobbed tears of anger.

"No! I won't stop because I hate the fact that I stole your lip virginity and had sex with you and you were with somebody who happened to be my best friend. It hurt me, Claire. It hurt me so damned bad because I _love _you! And I just can't get over it." Josh yelled.

After Josh'd finished speaking, the whole room went quiet. Dylan dropped a plate on the ground which shattered into tiny peices, Massie's eyes were going back from Josh to Claire, Josh to Claire, Alicia was glaring at nothing in particular, Cam was so still that he looked dead, Derrick had an eyebrow raised and had his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone was confused. Especially Claire.

Josh grabbed his jacket and slipped into his Abercrombie & Fitch flip flops and headed for the door.

"Josh, wait!" Claire yelled.

Cam's whole body went numb when he saw Claire chasing after Josh. Did she love him back? There's no way. Claire followed Josh out the front door. Cam chased after but the door closed before he could get there so he just listened the best that he could. Everyone else joined him quietly, praying that she would not run off with Josh.

"Josh..." Claire whispered.

"It's really ok...just go back to your husband. I understand." Josh whispered back.

"No...it's not ok. I'm so sorry about everything. I wish I could do something to make this all better." Claire said.

"Thanks for...chasing after me...I guess." Josh muttered.

"Yeah...I'm sorry there's not anything...I can...do to help. I feel like a bitch. I screwed up both of our lives." Claire said apologetically.

"It's aiight. I'll be fine. I better get back to the hotel anyway..." Josh said as he backed away toward the elevator.

"Kay...bye..." Claire called.

"Keep in touch."

"Definitely..."

When Claire turned around and saw her husband staring at her, she was startled at first. But then when his expression softened, she relaxed. Everything was ok.

"I think that was really brave of you." Cam whispered, holding Claire tight.

"Yeah...great job Kuh-laire! You got Josh to leave." Alicia complained.

All of the sudden, the phone rang. Massie jumped over the shards of the plate that Dylan was now sweeping up and answered the phone.

"Hullo?"

"Massie?" A familiar phlegmy voice said.

"Kristen?" Masie screeched.

"Kristen?" Some of the girls shouted and scurried over to Massie.

"Yeah...open your front door...there's a surprise!" Kristen squealed.

Massie made her way to the front door, wondering what the surprise could be. She turned the knob on the door slowly and pulled the door toward her. Massie saw her surprise and was very surprised indeed.

"KRISTEN!!!"

"MASSIE!!!"

Kristen jumped into Massie's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my God! You are so gorgeous!" Kristen screamed, excitedly.

"Thank you! You look pretty hot yourself!" Massie replied.

Kristen's navy blue eyes were full of life and happiness and her blond was pulled back into a loose bun. She was wearing tight, low rise Versace jeans and knee high black Chanel boots over the top. She had a peacoat by Armani on and Chanel glasses on the top of her head. She looked like something she'd never looked before: rich.

"Dyl! Alicia! Claire! Ehmagawd, you guys!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Hey!" Dylan said. She'd just walked out of her guest bedroom with a baby on each hip. "Meet Emma and Erik, my babies."

"They look JUST like you!" Kristen said, tickling Emma so that she giggled that sweet baby giggle. "Lemme hold one of 'em for ya hun! you look like you could really use the extra hand."

"Thanks so much." Dylan sighed, relieved.

"Claire! My gawd! That has got to be the cutest pair of Juicy sweats I've ever seen." Kristen said, hugging Claire without hands so she could hold on to Emma, who she now had in her arms.

"Aww...thanks. I'm getting so much fatter though so it's pretty much the only thing I fit in of mine right now." Claire groaned.

"I have this fabulous diet you need to try--"

"I'd love to try your diet, but the thing is, I'm pregnant!" Claire shouted excitedly like she were just finding out.

"Oh my God! Who's the daddy?" Kristen questioned.

Claire pointed at Cam and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww...I always knew you two would wind up together." Kristen said as though Cam and Claire were some soap opera couple. "And Alicia...you look _stunning!_"

"These are Massie's PJ's. We all had a sleepover last night because of the bad weather. But Kristen, you look so beautiful. You've never looked better." Alicia complemented Kristen after kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks! I was going to fly in last night but my plane was delayed because of the weather also so Ethan and I stayed at the airport and waited for the next flight which was at five AM so we've been in town saying hi to everyone and finally made our way to Massie's house which is amazing!" Kristen said as she glanced around the apartment.

"Who's Ethan?" Massie asked, sort of knowing inside who this mysterious Ethan must be.

"My fiance!" Kristen cooed. "He's going to be here in just a little bit but right now he's unpacking us."

"You can stay at my place if you want." Massie offered.

"No, silly! Ethan is unpacking our boxes at our new house! We're moving to Westchester!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!!!**


	13. Dylan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique stuff...but I am a huge fan and own all of the books**

**I hope you love the chapter. I know I'm updating really fast but don't expect it this coming week too. It's a long weekend for my school district so I've been able to do a bunch of updating. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DYLAN'S HOTEL ROOM

THE BED

Monday, November 12

9:00 pm

Dylan tossed and turned in bed as she waited for sleep. She hadn't slept through the entire night in days and was sleep deprived like you wouldn't believe. She wanted so bad to go to Jason and say that she missed him and she wanted to make it all work but she knew that he wouldn't want anything to do with her. He was probably to busy with Alicia right now to give a crap about Dylan. After all, Alicia was ten times hotter. Her thick dark hair, deeply tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, huge boobs, and gorgeous lady like figure made her nearly irrisistable. Once again, her eyes burned and she could feel the warm, wet tears rolling down her cold cheeks. It hurt so much to think about this all the time.

The familiar hot rush of jealousy filled her body as she pictured how much fun Alicia and Jason were having at this very second, laughing about how ridiculously stupid Dylan had been not to figure out that they'd been having an affair for a year. From the day right after Dylan had given birth to the twins, Alicia and Dylan's husband of 5 years started having sex. She'd thought that after nearly ten years of knowing and dating each other, she and her husband would be together forever. Dylan instantly flashed back to when her parents split.

She'd sleep next to her mother every night and listen as her drunk father would stumble up the steps to his wife's bedroom and beg her to please take him back. Dylan would pretend to be asleep and not hear anything but every single night the same thing would happen and she'd let the tears run down her face. It was hard to go along with life and constantly think of the pitiful face of her father, begging, pleading to please be able to come home. Maybe she would be just like her dad eventually. Maybe she'd be back at her own house, crying to Jason to let her back in but every night he'd throw her out. No. She wouldn't let that happen.

Her cell phone vibrated on the bedside table. She looked at the caller ID but couldn't tell what it said because of the tears flooding her eyes so she answered it quickly and took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't sound like she'd been crying all night.

"Hello?" Dylan whispered, walking into the next room so she wouldn't wake up Emma and Erik.

"Hey...Dylan. It's Alicia." Alicia's deep, sexy voice came through the phone.

Dylan stayed quiet. I mean, what _could_ she say? 'Oh hey! How are you?' 'You suck. I hate you and you can die and rot in the bits of hell for all I care.' No way. Silence was the best choice.

"Ummm...I know this is awkward..." Alicia started saying.

_Just get to the point Ho-licia._

"I just wanted to say that I'm really really sorry and..." Alicia sighed. "I ended everything with Jason."

"Umm...cool...but Alicia, Jason and I are over anyway. He's in love with you so you can just have him if you really want to." Dylan whispered.

"Nope. I'm so much more into Josh. You know that." Alicia pointed out.

_Then why'd you steal my husband from me, you big slut?!_

"Thanks, Alicia...for calling me and all. And good luck with Josh." Dylan said.

"Yeah...well...bye." Alicia purred.

"Uhu..." Dylan said, hanging up the phone as fast as she could.

As well as that conversation went, Dylan was still pissed at Alicia inside. They were cool, but not quite friends yet. But still, Dylan had the need for some serious clubbing. Yeah, that would feel so good. So Dylan quickly packed all of Emma and Erik's stuff, gently placed the babies in their carseats, carried them to her Chrysler 300C, and drove off toward her mom's house. Time for Emma and Erik to pay a little visit to Grandma so mommy can relax for once.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review por favor!!!**

**Love ya!**


	14. Warm and Fuzzy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the clique whatever and yada yada yada.**

**I know this is another short chapter, but I have the feeling you are going to LOVE it!!!!!! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

MASSIE'S PENTHOUSE

THE LIVING ROOM

Monday, November 12

9:30 pm

Massie and Derrington sat, snuggled up for body heat, on the furry sheepskin rug right in front of the fireplace in Massie's living room. It'd been a long time since Massie had felt like this. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside, not because of the fireplace, but because Derrick Herrington was right there next to her. And secretly but surely, she loved him. He was sweet, thoughtful, there for her, not to mention gorgeous...he was perfect. The soft sound of Enya's Less Than a Pearlfilled the room. It was so romantic, so perfect.

"Massie..." Derrick said, using Massie's name for once.

"Yeah..."

"I missed you." Derrick sighed.

"I missed you too." Massie replied, smiling.

"There's so much I want to say to you...so much I want to catch up with you about...but I realized that there's hardly anything to catch up on. Your the same beautiful, sweet Massie you've always been. And I love you."

Massie said nothing. She just smiled and enjoyed the moment. Gawd, he looked wonderful tonight. He was wearing an American Eagle hat and sweatshirt, and of course, jean shorts. They were sagging just enough so that it showed his striped boxers and Massie loved that. But she was starting to get a little annoyed. He kept playing with this thing in his pocket and she wanted to smack his hand and say to quit that but she didn't want to ruin the mood.

"So...I was wondering, first of all if you'd like to come with me to the huge tour before the Olympics?" Derrick asked, grinning.

"Absolutely!" Massie said, putting her hand on her heart and then hugging his teddy-bear-like bod. He was so huggable! It was undescribable but Derrick has this vibe that says, 'Hug me!'

"And one more thing..." Derrick said, taking a deep breath, still fidgeting with that thing in his pocket.

Suddenly, the fidgeting stopped and Derrick pulled his fist out of his pocket. He swallowed hard. Uggh! Now he was starting to make Massie nervous! What was wrong with him. He never acted like this. Was he on crack? Meth? NyQuil? What?!

"Just being in the same room as you is enough for me. Just looking at you is amazing...I want to be able to do that every day of my life." Derrick squeaked.

Massie thought he sounded like a mouse. Yuck. But Massie could totally tell that he was going to give her the key to his apartment. No more lonely apartment for Massie! Hooray! He gently pulled her hand toward him. Yes! He was just about to put the key in her hand...any second now. But instead he pulled out something way different than the key to his apartment. It was more like the key to his life, to his heart.

"Massie Block, will you marry me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review!!! Pretty Pretty Please!**


	15. Clubbing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique stuff...but I am a huge fan and own all of the books**

**Sorry for the long wait. This week has gone by so fast! Anyway...here's the part you've all been waiting for...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

ALICIA'S APARTMENT

MASTER BEDROOM

Monday, Novermber 12

9:48 pm

"Hey Josh, it's Alicia...just thought I'd give you a call. I'm soooper bored so I just wanted to chat. Ummm...I also wanted to ask you if you had some time on Thursday to go to this really cute resturaunt about 3 blocks away from where Briarwood and OCD are. I always used to go there with all my friends whenever we'd cut class way back whenever that was. Anyway...give me a call? Thanks, bye."

Alicia was pretty disappointed that Josh hadn't picked up the phone. But he was probably out having fun with the team while Alicia was stuck, sitting on her bed, not knowing what in the world to do. Aaaah! She could swear she was about to go crazy. She fell back onto her shimmery gold pillows and looked at the ceiling. What to do, what to do? Alicia jumped to her feet when her phone rang. _Please let it be Josh, please let it be Josh. _Oh gawd! It was Josh! She squealed with delight and picked it up slowly, not wanting to seem desperate.

"Hullo?" Alicia said in her deepest, sexiest voice.

"Hey, Alicia...it's Josh."

"Oh...hey." Alicia replied in a bored voice.

"Sorry I missed your call...I was in the shower." Josh said.

Ehmagawd, he sounded hawt. Alicia's inner demon purred as she pictured Josh just getting out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist and steam coming off his built body, his abs exposed and dark hair in his gorgeous eyes. Oh, how she wanted to be there right now.

"Yeah..." Alicia sighed, twirling her hair.

"I'd love to go to that cute little resturaunt with you..." Josh chuckled. "But I'd also love to see you right now...so I'll see you at that cute little club about a block away from Westchester Suites. If you aren't there, I'll be very upset..."

Josh hung up before Alicia could say another word. OMG! Did he seriously just ask her to go clubbing with him? Alicia sprinted to her closet and pulled a low riding gold shirt, 5 gold chains with huge diamonds all over them, some dark wash, tight, low rise jeans, metallic gold knee high boots that she'd received as a Christmas present from Nina, long, gold earrings, and some gold bangles. Then she hurried over to her bathroom and brushed her hair into a super high ponytail and applied lots of glittery eyeshaddow and ample lipgloss, hooked her brand new oversized Marc Jacobs over her shoulder, grabbed her keys and rode the elevator down to the parking garage where her shiny champagne colored Nissan 350z roadster was sitting, hopped in, and drove off to the club.

When she reached the club, she saw Josh's Bentley already there and parked right next to it. She checked her her reflection in the glass door of the club. Perfection. Then it was time to make her entrance. The wind blew in her face as she entered the club. Snap Yo Fingers by Lil Jon was playing. Everyone turned to look at the Spanish goddess that had just come through the door. And everyone was jealous of Josh as he approached her.

"You came.." He said, breathing in her Angel perfume.

"Of course I came." She purred.

Alicia and Josh danced to song after song and ordered a different fruity drink for every 10 songs. Alicia had so much fun that she forgot about Jason and Dylan and all of her problems in life. She just thought about the moment that she was living and how much fun she was having. The night flew by way too fast and finally it was 2am.

"I've had so much fun..." Alicia whispered.

"Me too..." Josh said.

The boots, alcohol, and dancing was making it hard to walk. Alicia lost her balance and slipped on the slick floors but Josh caught her just in the nick of time. They looked into each other's dark brown eyes. Josh came closer and closer in but turned away at the last second. Maybe it was too soon for this? But Alicia pulled him in for a steamy make out session right as Goodies by Ciara started blaring through the speakers. Damn, Josh was a good kisser. Alicia suddenly realized why Claire had had sex with him! He was a guilty pleasure. The kind of guy you want to kiss just for the risk.

The kiss became more and more intense until Josh pulled away.

"Meet me at Westchester suites, room 304." Josh muttered right before fast walking out the door to his car.

Alicia speeded the whole way to Josh's hotel room. She was about to have sex with the guy of her dreams! Forget the whole dating before sex plan. This was what she'd wanted ever since Josh had first arrived in Westchester from Hotchkiss. When she finally arrived at the front door, she took a deep breath, checked her makeup, and knocked on the door. Josh answered and immidiately pulled her in and slammed the door. He kissed her as he pulled off her clothes and she pulled off his. This was actually happening!

The morning came and Alicia woke up, expecting this all to be a dream. But she saw Josh's sweaty body laying right next to her and silently screamed out of happiness. She'd never felt this way with Jason. This was way different. It was good...it didn't feel dirty and ge-ross. It was romantic and slow...not nasty and rushed. She had actually, _really _enjoyed this! She gasped when she heard knocking on the door. Alicia glanced over at Josh, who was sound asleep. She didn't want to wake him up but at the same time, she really didn't want to have to get up and answer it herself, nor did she want the person at the door to find a way in.

She just waited for a second and the knocking stopped. There was just a little sound like a key unlocking a door...OH MY GOD!

"Alicia?!" Derrington yelled, surprised.

"Oh my God...ummm..." Alicia stuttered, yanking the comforter over her body.

"Hey guys! Derrick, your team is so swee...AAAH! ALICIA? WHAT THE HELL?!" Massie screamed.

The new couple had their heads slanted to the side, confused at what they saw. Josh finally woke up when Massie screamed.

"Why are you guys here?" Josh groaned, rubbing his eyes casually. "Hey Leesh...good sex last night."

"Josh!" Alicia hissed.

"Well...bye then!" Massie shouted, glaring at Alicia then pulling Derrick with her into the hallway and slamming the door behind her.

"I'm so bad." Alicia said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah..." Josh murmured. "You should probably go now...just for your own sake. The whole team will be finding out that we had sex last night pretty soon. And then it'll be all over the news."

"Oh...then I'd better hurry." Alicia giggled nervously.

"Yeah...just leave." Josh said to himself, regretfully. What was he thinking, sleeping with Alicia? He didn't love her! Now she was going to start being all leachy and she'd want to do the whole dating, act like we care thing...and really, he _didn't _care. AT ALL! The only woman that he'd ever really cared for was Claire and she was pretty much off limits.

_There _has_ to be a way that I can get Claire. There just has to._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

PLEASE, don't be mad at me for the whole slutty Alicia thing. She will settle down eventually! I swear to God that she will get herself pulled together.


	16. Goodbye to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique stuff...but I am a huge fan and own all of the books**

**I'm so excited for you to read this story...yet I'm very sad. I did a lot of crying, writing this chapter...because like Claire in this chapter...I wasn't really sure where I wanted this to go...but I've got it mostly figured out. Read!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

FISHER RESIDENCE

LIVING ROOM

Friday, November 16

10:00 pm

"No no...I like this one better." said Claire, biting her lip and pointing to a name on one of the glossy pages of Baby Names: A Book for Mothers to Be.

"That's a really weird spelling." Cam said, tilting his head to the side as though he was confused.

"I like it!" Claire giggled.

"I hate it and you are way to giddy for your own good tonight." Cam said, pushing the book off his lap and standing up on the cold wood floor.

"I love it and you are way to emo for your own good tonight. What is your problem, Cam?" Claire shot back.

"I'm going to bed." Cam muttered.

"No, you're not until you tell me what your so mad about." Claire yelled.

"Oh, please! 'Keep in touch, baby!' 'Ok Joshy poo!' You might as well just go and make hot, naughty love to him right now." Cam snapped.

"I didn't say that! I thought--" Claire stuttered.

"Can you honestly say that a good wife would act as affectionate as you are toward another man? Don't lie to me, Claire. I've gone through your recent calls list on your cell. Seriously. I am hurt to see that you'd have hour long conversations with a man who you're not even married to."

"You went through my--" Claire began to say.

"Oh, not to mention the flirtacious text messages. 'What's up sweetie?' I mean, what the hell is that all about. You know what, I just don't even know who to believe or what to think anymore. How could you do this to me? I loved you so much and lately...lately it just seems like you don't even give a shit about me! I just can't take it anymore."

"Wh...wait. I do love--"

"Don't even make an effort. Your just wasting the time you could be spending with Josh right now." Cam grunted.

Cam walked calmly to the bedroom. He pulled off his tee shirt to reveal his muscualr bod and pulled off all the decorative pillows on the bed. He turned quickly when he heard Hot in Herre by Nelly coming out of Claire's phone. He could see the caller ID. Josh. He raised an eyebrow and glared at Claire as she opened her Razr slowly.

"Hello?" Claire said as calmly as she could.

"Hot in Herre? You do realize that was the first song that _we _danced to? And you have it set for Josh's ringtone. Right. Makes perfect sense." Cam said angrily.

"Hey Claire...whatcha doin?" Cam could hear Josh say.

"Uhhh...can I call you back...later." Claire yapped into the phone.

"Sure, call him back later after the annoying husband goes off to bed. Then it'll be easier for you to have one of those romantic, late night, 5 hour conversations on the phone...kinda like we used to have..." Cam said, scowling at Claire.

"Yeah..sure." Josh said in a happy tone.

Cam continued throwing the pillows off the bed.

"Wait...Josh." Claire yelled furiously, right before he hung up.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come over to my place? Maybe we can pick up where we left off..." Claire purred, fists clenched.

"What?!" Josh and Cam yelled at the same time.

"Uhhh...what about Cam?" Josh said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cam shook his head as he pulled back the covers on the bed.

"Is that Cam in the background?" Josh asked, concerned.

Before Claire could say anything, Cam yanked the phone out of her hand and started talking to Josh.

"Yeah, Josh, it's me. Sorry, dude. It's one of those mood swing things my wife has got going on now. Sorry to ruin your fun." Cam talked as fast as he could before he hung up the phone.

"What was that for?" Claire screamed.

"I just saved you. You really don't want to get into a thing with Josh." Cam groaned.

"How would you know what I want?" Claire shouted.

"I know everything about you and all of your opinions and point of views on everything. Claire Stacey Lyons, 24 years old, 5'11", normally 120 pounds. Loves gummy worms, home made CD's, C notes, family, Converses, Keds, photography, acting, babies, and me...usually. Republican, favorite animal is a monkey, best girl friend is Massie Block, best guy friend is--"

"That's enough." Claire bawled.

Cam just stood there, breathing heavily as though he'd been running around in circles for hours.

Claire walked toward the master bedroom.

"We might as well pull out those divorce papers again." Claire sobbed.

Cam tapped his foot on the ground, searching for the right words to say.

"I love the name...I was just angry." Cam said.

"What?" Claire turned around, wiping her eyes.

"Audrie. I love that name." Cam repeated.

"You do?" Claire asked.

"Yeah...I've loved that name ever since you and I first started...having sex." Cam grinned.

"Why?" Claire laughed.

"Because I figured if we were gonna start doing it, I should just start thinking of some baby names." Cam shrugged.

Claire laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Suddenly, Cam's phone started ringing I Wanna Love You by Akon. And the caller ID said Olivia Ryan.

"You have got to be KIDDING me! This whole time you've been yelling at me when you're having sex with Olivia Ryan? What the hell?" Claire screamed.

"I'm sorry! It's just that when I found out that you'd had sex with Josh..."

"It was a one night stand! Not a 3 month long affair!"

"Claire...please..." Cam said weakly.

"Please what? I can't just forgive you like that! I just can't! 3 _months_, Cam. How could you?! This was _before _Josh!" Claire argued.

"But--"

"Where are those divorce papers?" Claire hollered from the other end of the house.

"Can we just talk about this?" Cam replied.

"NO!"

Claire stuffed a bunch of papers in Cam's face.

"Happy Friday, honey!" Claire spat.

"I don't _want _to sign these!" Cam threw the papers on the ground.

"Then I'll sign it for you." Claire gathered up all the pieces of the file and began flipping through them.

"Please! Please! Give me a second chance to prove to you that I am madly in love with you." Cam begged.

Claire wanted to kiss his crying eyes and tell him that everything would be ok. But then she thought of Olivia. That ho. That filthy, sex thirsty ho!

"Please..." Cam looked as though he were on his last ouce of life.

"Cam! I'm so confused! You were having an affair with another woman and you say that you want a second chance and that you love me and I just want it all to end and I want us to be _us_ again but I just can't imagine that and before you know it the baby will be here and will be growing up and will want a father to teach him or her how to play soccer and will want all the stories about your humpty dumptys and whatever other sugeries you do and we'll just be passing the poor baby back and forth. This baby will be the product of a failed marraige! I want it to work, trust me, I do...I just don't see that happening." Claire cried.

"Claire...you are the woman of my dreams!"

"And you were the man of my dreams! But now, my dreams don't matter anymore. Olivia's do. My dream is officially ruined!" Claire snapped.

"And mine wasn't? You think mine wasn't when you had your affair with Josh and nearly got pregnant with his baby?" Cam sobbed back.

"You were having an _affair, _Cam! An _affair! _What was wrong with our marraige? I thought we were happy! Wasn't a happy marraige with this so-called girl of your dreams enough for you back when you decided to start having sex with Olivia?"

Claire got no reply. _I'm not going to stand for this anymore. Our marraige is over._

"Cam...I'm really sorry that it has to end this way--" Claire said, bending down to talk to her husband who was curled up in a ball next to the bed.

"It doesn't have to end this way. We can move away to the country where there's nobody else to ruin anything for us. We can make this work, Claire...and prove everyone wrong. We can do this!" Cam whispered.

"I've tried hard enough...here." Claire responded, gently placing the divorce papers and a pen in Cam's lap. Cam stared at it for a moment, picked up the pen, looked at Claire, looked at the papers, touched the pen to the paper, and with a few strokes, he'd signed his name on all of the required lines.

"Are you sure--" Cam began.

Claire just nodded and picked up the stack of papers.

"You can stay at the house tonight...I'll just go to Massie's, I guess." Claire hollered from across the house. Cam didn't reply. He was too busy crying his eyes out to say a thing. Claire wanted to sit there and cry with him too and they could kiss and hold each other and eat gummy worms...for a brief moment, she considered it. But she just grabbed her Armani pea coat and slid on her Jimmy Choo's and hooked her Louis Vuitton over her shoulder.

_Goodbye, Cam. You really, really were the love of my life..._ Claire said to herself. _Then why the heck are you leaving him, idiot! _Another side of her said. But she couldn't think that right now. She needed to be the confident one. She needed to save those tears for when she was in Massie's house where nobody could see them cry except for each other. And they could watch sappy movies like Casablanca and eat tons of popcorn...and throw all of their gummy worms into the fire and see if they'd explode. It would all be better soon...

She heard Michelled Branch's song, Goodbye to You playing over and over again in her head..._Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything I thought I knew, You were the one I loved, The one thing that I tried to hold on to..._

She opened the heavy oak doors that lead to the world outside of what used to be not only her home, but she _and _Cam's home. They had their little retreat just behind those doors...their funnest vacation...everything they'd ever needed had been behind those doors...the doors that she had once called home. Claire looked back to see a crying figure pacing back and fourth. He was on the phone...probably with his parents. She'd liked that he called home everytime he was hurt but this time it just made her want to cry even more. She ran the rest of the way to her car and started the engine as fast as she could. She needed to get away from here.

Once she was driving, she called her parents. If there was one thing Cam did know, it was who to contact when you'd just broken up with your spouse. The phone rang...boop...boop...boop...

"Hello?" Judi Lyons said in a tired voice.

"Mommy?" Claire replied, bursting into tears.

"Sweetheart! What's wrong?"

"Cam and I are getting a divorce...and I'm pregnant with his baby...and I dunno what to do because it's all messed up and I just want it to be over and I--"

"Slow down, honey...you're getting a divorce _and _your pregnant?" Judi sounded very concerned. Claire could hear her mom calling over her dad. When they were both listening, Claire told the whole story, leaving out the fact that she'd had a one night stand with Josh Hotz...they didn't need to know the effects that alcohol had on her.

"Oh, Claire! Do you need to come stay with us tonight? We've got an extra bed! You certainly can. We will be there for you through the entire divorce." Judi exclaimed.

"No, mama, Massie's already offered." Claire lied.

"Ok...call us soon! Take care, honey." Jay said.

"Bye, guys...love you too...okay...bye."

Claire felt so much better after talking to her folks. She smiled when she thought of her mom and dad...they'd been together forever. Okay, now she started crying again. Why couldn't she and Cam be like that? Why did she have to make him sign those divorce papers? Gawd, this was all too much. Claire stopped in the parking lot of the W Apartments...in the exact parking space that Cam had been parked in the night they'd gotten back together. More tears formed behind her eyes and spilled out like rain. She raced into the high rise apartment building and let the elevator take her up to the top floor.

She knocked on the door, anxious to see Massie's friendly expression...but when the door opened, she saw Josh.

"Uhh...is Massie there?" Claire asked, very surprised.

"Nope...didn't she tell you that she and Derrick ran off to the Caribbean to elope? I'm just here taking care of her dog." Josh motioned to the black pug sleeping on the couch.

"She and Derringt--...I mean, she and Derrick are getting married?! I wish I was getting married..." Claire sighed.

"You already have you husband and a baby on the way and all that excitement. That's gotta be ten times as exciting as getting married!" Josh replied.

Claire forced a smile. "Yeah...minus the husband part..." Claire began to cry.

Josh looked shocked. "What?"

"Cam and I...are getting divorced" Clarie said between tears.

"Oh my God." Josh muttered, awestruck. Josh reached out his arms to give her a comforting hug. Claire reached out and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so stupid...I shouldn't have said anything when everyone was over here...it's all my fault." Josh tried to comfort Claire.

"It's not your fault...he's been having an affair with Olivia Ryan for the past 3 months..." Claire sobbed.

"Oh, baby...I will be here for you. I'll do whatever I can in my power to make this all better." Josh whispered.

"Thank you...so much." Claire said, sqeezing Josh tightly.

The night flew by just as Claire had expected it to be. They watched sappy romance movies like Casablanca, When Harry Met Sally, My Girl, and Schindler's List, they ate bunches of popcorn occasionally throwing it at the TV screen whenever a couple would kiss or say something so disgustingly sweet it almost gave Claire a zit.

"Here's lookin' at you, kid." Josh said to Claire, with his hand on his heart.

"I'm so touched..." Claire replied.

Then they burned a whole package of gummy bears and sour gummy worms...and some toilet paper that Claire had blown her nose on. Claire felt so immature...and it was _really _fun.

Claire went to bed in Massie's room around five am. Josh followed her in around thirty minutes later.

"Claire..." Josh whispered.

"Hmmm?" Claire moaned in a tired voice.

"Hell would freeze over if it were within 50,000 miles of Massie's house."

Claire laughed. "Hop in." She whispered, schooching over so there was room for Josh.

Claire felt like crying...she missed Cam. Things were really fun with Josh, no doubt...and he was trying to keep it on the friendly side. Not just romantic. Which he was doing a pretty good job at until he heard her crying.

"Claire, sweetie, are you ok?" Josh asked.

"I'm just thinking of Cam...that's all..." Claire cried.

Josh looked into her bright blue angel-like eyes. _She's gorgeous... _He thought. Josh held Claire gently in his arms, not wanting to hurt her fragile body, and kissed her on the cheek...it was intended to be a friendly kiss! Until Claire realized that she was no longer _really _a part of a commitment. She was free! Claire grabbed Josh's gorgeous head of hair before he let go of her and ran her fingers through it. He had wonderful hair...his brown eyes were looking straight into hers. She inched closer and closer to him and suddenly, their lips were touching. A lighting bolt of energy shot through her body. His warm body was touching hers, his arms were wrapped around her. She, my friend, was totally getting over Cam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now you know why I cried! It will all fall into place eventually...trust me. **

**REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	17. Here Comes the Bride

**Here ya'll go!**

**A million apologies for the sooper long wait. But I've been busy with a lot of drama. But at last, I feel like I know where I'm going with all this in the story. One of life's greatest lesson is that drama can inspire a wonderful story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

THE CARIBBEAN

SOME GORGEOUS BEACH

Saturday, November 17

Sunset

_Just breath...take a deep breath...why am I so nervous about this? I've fantasized about this since I first met Derrington! It doesn't matter that this corset is squeezing the life out of me or that this tiara feels like a five hundred pound weight my head or that the breeze coming in the door from outside feels like a winter chill or that the waves on the shore sound like thunder or that I feel like I'm about to puke. All that matters is that I am about to get married to this man that has haunted my dreams from the first day I saw him, this guy that I'm in love with, a guy that I've trusted to be there for me even through the hardest times. And I'm nervous. Gawd, PLEASE STOP THINKING OF THAT! Ok...you'll be fine._

Massie paced back and forth through the dressing room just in front of the altar that she would soon be standing at. The altar where she would finally be married to Derrick Herrington and dammit, she was nervous. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cream colored tube top dress and pearl accessories did look fantastic together. And her auburn hair looked more perfect than ever, all pulled up into a bun with a few fine strands of curled hair hanging loose. Massie looked into the sky. The sun was slowly setting. It looked as though it were about to sink in the ocean. The clouds were huge and puffy and pink from the sun. Derrington was standing outside calmly as some guy straigtened his bow tie. He looked like an angel.

"You need to get ready to walk down the isle." A friendly islander said.

"Uhh...ok." Massie stuttered, gathering her long dress in her fists and taking a step closer to the door toward the beach.

Massie's heart was pounding so hard she thought it would burst through her chest.The "Here Comes the Bride" music started playing and the same island native that Massie had just spoken to motioned for her to go.The sand was getting in between Massie's freshly manicured toes, the wind was blowing her hair all over her face and getting stuck in her sticky lip gloss, her dress was so light that she felt like she could fly away.

But she didn't want to. She wanted to live this moment over and over again. Everything was so perfect! The ocean waves were crashing onto the white sanded shore, carrying little sea shells and puny sea creatures with them. The preacher was speaking words that Massie was hardly listening to. She was way to busy looking into Derrick's warm chocolate eyes and watching his shaggy blonde hair fall into his eyes with the light breeze. Massie giggled nervously and Derrick smiled back.

The preacher began to speak as soon as Massie and Derrick were turned to face him. The preacher read a small verse from the Bible, recited the traditional lines, then the pair said their vows, and exchanged rings. Massie's diamond was so big that it was almost blinding. Derrick steadily slipped the ring onto Massie's thin finger. Massie took Derrick's ring, shaking the whole time, and put it on his ring finger as fast as she could. And then...they were married.

"You may kiss the bride." the preacher said in a jolly tone.

Derrick pulled Massie in so fast that she was a little shocked at first but she quickly calmed down when she felt his lips touching hers. _Damn, he's a fabulous kisser! _Derrick came up for a breath and looked into Massie's sexy green eyes. The corners of her mouth were curled up and her dimples were showing more than ever. Derrick chuckled as they ran away from the altar together.

_I'm married to Massie! I love my life! I love this moment! I love more than anything in this world, Massie Block...wait a minute...HERRINGTON! Whoop whoop! _Derrick thought.

Derrick and Massie hurried off to their hotel in an old fashioned town car.

"Oh my God." Massie gasped as soon as they were in the car.

"What?" Derrick asked.

"We're married!" Massie exclaimed.

"Mmmhmmm." Derrick sighed, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you." Massie said as soon as Derrick pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you more than you would ever imagine..." Derrick said back.

"This is it..." Derrick said as soon as the town car stopped.

Derrick slid across the leather seat and pulled the handle on the door. In front of them stood a huge stone condo.

"It's beautiful..." Massie whispered, with her hand on her heart.

"Come on..." Derrick said, pulling her with him as he ran into their room.

He opened the massive wood door to see a completely Ralph Laurenated room. The couch was Ralph, the chairs were Ralph, the blankets were Ralph, the bed was Ralph, it even smelled like Ralph Lauren cologne which reminded Massie of Josh. _I wonder what Claire is doing right now..._

"I have to call Alicia. She would be in heaven..." Massie said.

"Why don't you just spend time with your new husband." Derrick whined, pulling Massie closer by her soft hands. "We need music..."

Derrick flipped on the radio. I'll Be by Edwin MCcain was playing. Derrington reached out his hand and grinned.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Herrington?" Derrick charmed.

"Absolutley Mr. Herrington." Massie replied as a huge smile spread across her face.

And just like that, Massie was swept of her feet into a romantic slow dance with her husband.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kay...**

**the next chapter is going to be a Dylan chapter (clubbing of course...don't worry...Emma and Erik are safe with gramma)**

**Hope you loved!!**


	18. Let's Stay Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Clique dealies...**

**Sorry for the insanely long wait :-(**

**You all get a present for being nice and patient with me for so long...but from now on if you want updates on why I haven't been posting in forever, just check my profile. But the good news is that I am a bit ahead on the story now so you won't have to wait as long next time (hopefully!)**

**here ya go!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

NYC

GOLD CLUB

Saturday, November 17

This is Why I'm Hot by Mims was blaring through the huge speaker system at Gold Club where Dylan was happily dancing with man after man...and losing weight doing it! But tonight she'd had her eyes on one person in particular. This really hot, tall, black man had been checking her out all night long. And now it was time to make a move. Dylan checked her Juicy booty shorts (they said _Juicy _in big silver rhinstones on the butt), Chanel knee high black leather boots, and low riding top from YSL in the reflection of the glass window and rolled her shoulders back and held her head high. _It's show time._

Dylan strutted with the beat of the song. _This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot. I'm hot cuz I'm fly, you ain't cuz you not..._ Dylan skimmed the crowd for the man. _Aha! _Dylan began to bob her head to the beat so she didn't look out of place. She saw her destination...but now to get there without looking like a stalker. She began to dance and drop on random guys as she inched her way over to Hot Mystery Man and when she finally reached him, he was dancing with his gang, hood over his head. _Oh gawd, he's fine! _He stopped dancing when he saw Dylan's curvy, un-fat figure standing right in front of him.

"You're a pretty good dancer." Dylan purred.

"You ain't so bad yoself." Hot Mystery Man replied, completely focusing on Dylan now, but still bobbing his head to the banging bass.

Dylan giggled and looked straight into Tyree's big brown eyes.

"I'm Dylan..."

"Tarell." Hot No Longer Mystery Man said, shaking Dylan's extended hand.

"Well...I'ma get back ta da dance flo." Tarell muttered in a sexy tone.

"Can I join you?" Dylan inquired, tilting her head to the side so her straightened, firey hair brushed her shoulder.

"Aiight..." Tarell nodded as he walked back over to his friends. They were all two stepping to, most obviously, 2 Step by Unk. Tarell joined them and Dylan just belly danced and twirled her hips to the beat.

"Lemme teach ya how ta do da heal toe." Tarell whispered in Dylan's ear.

"Mmmkay..." Dylan replied.

"Aiight...you twist yo foot out like this...right...u got it...and do this wit da otha foot...and now kinda add a bounce to it." Tarell instructed. "Oh my Gawd! You jus got it."

"What can I say, I'm a fast learner." Dylan grinned.

"Well try dis!" Tarell started doing the two step again.

"Oh, so it's a challenge now?!" Dylan shouted, hands on her hips.

"Yea!" Tarell fired back.

"AAAAH!" Dylan screeched as she accidentely tripped on the heal of her boot and fell into Tarell's arms. Ok, so maybe it wasn't an accident.

"You ok?" Tarell smiled.

"Yeah..." Dylan replied.

He smelled so wonderful, he was strong, had the perfect smile, and looked like he could be related to T.I.! He was so hawt...

"Aww...man...I gotta go." Tarell said suddenly.

"Why so soon?" Dylan questioned with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

"I gotta go ta work tomorrow...can I have yo numba?"

"Sure!" Dylan exclaimed, glad that he finally asked.

Dylan handed him a piece of toilet paper on which she'd scribbled her name and number with a tube of rose red lipstick she'd found on the ground. Tarell took it and made sure to be very careful so the fragile writing and flimsy paper wouldn't be ruined.

"Thank ya darlin...I'll be seein you again." Tarell said as he walked out the door.

Dylan followed him out only 20 minutes later and headed home. She needed to take in what'd just happened tonight. Dylan skipped around her house joyfully, praying not to sprain an ankle in her overly high boots. The door beeped while Dylan was in mid jump and Jason entered, carrying a McDonalds sack in one arm and his Nike Shox in the other.

"Woah..." Jason yelled, surprised at seeing his wife home.

"Hey JJ!" Dylan yelled back.

"What's the big deal?" Jason chuckled. "You were dirty dancing all around the house!"

"Uggh...I was _nawt _dirty dancing! I was jumping for joy!" Dylan demonstrated.

"Wow...good for you. Why might you be doing that?" Jason asked.

"I think I got myself a boyfriend!!!" Dylan squealed.

"But...wha-what about me?!" Jason said, sweeping his bangs away from his dark eyes.

"Find a new ho! You're free. The divorce papers are sitting on the kitchen counter..." Dylan explained, pointing at the stack of neat, fresh, white, papers.

"Dylan..." Jason sighed, placing his fingers gently on his forehead. "I've been thinking this over...and maybe be should give this a second chance. As long as you're willing to give it a try, I am too. The past few days without you have made me realize that first of all, I don't do so hot without a wife to help me out and second of all, I am so in love with you."

Dylan paused her victory dance for a moment and thought about it. She wasn't doing so hot without a husband either...and she _had _missed Jason so much in the last couple days that they'd been apart. She ran her soft, manicured fingers through her bouncy red locks and smiled at Jason.

"I've missed you too...and the kids...they have been asking for their daddy every night since I left." Dylan stopped there to see Jason's reaction and then continued. "I would love to give it a second try."

Jason's eyes widened and his worried look turned into a huge grin. Dylan giggled as Jason spun her around in his arms and kissed her. A rush of happiness seeped through her body like warm honey.

"I love you..." Jason whispered.

"I love you too." Dylan replied as she squeezed her husband tightly. Then she thought of something she'd been _really _missing about having a husband. "Wait here."

Dylan shuffled through her closet for Jason's favorite baby blue lingere and slipped it on as fast as she could.

"Hey, Jason, honey...can you c'mere for a sec..." Dylan yelled across the house.

Jason rushed into the bedroom, knowing slightly what this must be about. Dylan was leaning against the door, waiting for her JJ. Jason smiled stupidly. He approached her slowly and kissed her Dior scented neck. Dylan jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his body as they fell backwards onto the burgandy, silk comforter. _Forget Tarell! Nothing is better than coming home to _this Dylan thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy happy! Okie oke...so there's you're chappy...and as soon as I have a few good reviews I'll post again.**


	19. Lost One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Clique stuff...**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Love you guys!!!**

**Read and Review and you'll get the next chappy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CLAIRE'S HOUSE

(aka the ex-Fisher residence)

BACK PORCH

Tuesday, November 20

8:00 pm

Claire lay all bundled up in a sleeping bag and 3 layers of blankets on the back porch as she warmed her hands in the fire pit and gazed at the stars above her. Norah Jones' song Don't Know Why was coming out of her outdoor stereo system which made her want to cry. She did a lot of that lately! She popped her fifteenth jumbo sized, jet puffed marshmallow into her mouth and let it melt slowly in her mouth.

"Who needs gummy worms when you can have puffy white marshmallows." Claire muttered to no one in particular.

"So you've got a new favorite candy now?" A familiar voice said.

Claire's nostrils were suddenly filled with the wonderful smell of Drakkar Noir. The scent made her entire body freeze. It was Cam.

"Hey..." Claire whispered.

Cam was smiling when he sat down next to Claire.

"Did you just have sex with Olivia or something? You look so happy and...giddy." Claire groaned, using Cam's word.

"Olivia and I are over..." Cam's smile faded "I ended it with her today..."

"Oh..." Claire said, stuffing another marshmallow in her mouth.

Cam reached his hand in the marshmallow bag and grabbed a handful of the squooshy snack food.

"So...just because we're getting a divorce, does this mean that we can't talk and at least try to be friends?" Cam asked, packing his mouth to the limit with marshmallows.

Claire burst into hysteric laughter when she saw Cam's cheeks, lumpy and full. She accidentely fell into Cam's arms and found herself about two inches away from his face when she opened her eyes.

"I'd like that. I seriously need someone to talk to..." Claire said as she scooted away from Cam.

"Talk."

"Things have been really...tough for the last few days. Cleaning the house, waking up, getting work done, and grocery shopping all by myself isn't exactly how I was planning the pregnancy to be..." Claire murmered.

"Hasn't Josh been helping you out?" Cam asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Well...he's been around a lot more lately but...he's not the best helper in the world. He just kinda would rather spend time with me...and sometimes I just wanna tell him that I don't have time to spend time. I have work to do. And Vogue still needs my help until I can work no longer. It's just..."

"Hard..." Cam finished Claire's sentance.

"Exactly...I guess you were right about the whole getting into a thing with Josh. I'm looking for someone who wants to A. help me out l _and_ B. spend time with me. And all he wants is B...and that just doesn't work for me."

Cam caught a quick glance at Claire when she was looking at the stars..._She's so beautiful...what the hell am I doing! I should be working my ass of to get her back and all I'm doing is pushing her away. And Olivia? I'm such a stupid bastard. Why did I have an affair with that--_

"Cam...you know I see you staring at me." Claire said, staring into Cam's gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sorry...I just...I better go." Cam stuttered.

"Please don't leave...I'm gonna be so lonely." Claire begged.

"That's what husbands are for." Cam replied.

"But we aren't even officially divorced yet!"'

"What are you saying here?" Cam cocked his head to the side.

"I have to pee." Claire said all of the sudden.

"Wow..."

Claire ran off to the bathroom as fast as she could...she'd been holding it for a while now. Cam plopped onto the buttery leather sofa and flipped on the TV, making himself at home. _Next? Naah...Grey's Anatomy? Not in the mood...What About Brian? Well what about 'im? Uhh...hmmm...OH YEAH! COLLEGE FOOTBALL! _Cam watched the Aggies get their asses whooped by the Longhorns for a good 5 minutes.Claire walked out of the bathroom with a look on her face like she'd just swallowed an entire can of slimy worms.

"What's that look all about?" Cam inquired.

"I...just...had my period." Claire whispered.

Cam's stomach did a 180.

"What?"

Clarie broke down into wild sobs.

"Please tell me I'm not gonna lose the baby...Cam...you know about this right? You know all about all this medical stuff. Am I gonna lose the baby?" Claire cried.

"Claire, baby...come here." Cam said, opening his arms up to Claire. "We better go to the hospital."

Clarie just continued sobbing. She couldn't move a muscle. It was as though she had been frozen in a huge block of ice. Cam picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waste as though she was a child and walked her out the door to his Lexus. The drive to the hospital seemed longer than ever. Claire was curled up in a ball in the passenger seat. Cam had a light flow of tear trickling down his own cheeks. And the results of the hospital visit didn't make anything easier. Claire had lost the baby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**tears Please review and you'll get the next chaptah! You'll love it...promise!**


	20. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique...but it sure rox, doesn't it?! And I wish I owned it...**

**A/N: There's sorta a surprise at the end of this chappy...some may not like it but thats ok. Feel free to let me know how you feel about it ;-) And DON'T READ AHEAD!!! sorry for the wait guys...**

**LOVE YA!!!**

KRISTEN AND ETHAN'S NEW HOUSE

THE FRONT LAWN

Saturday, December 1

5:00 pm

Kristen let out a long sigh as she plopped onto the leather couch that was sitting on the freshly cut, green lawn at she and her fiance's brand new 3 million dollar home. She sat up, straightening her army green BCBG dress and pulling her chunky brown necklace back into position. It felt good to take a load off for the first time in the entire day. Here's a tip to all: Never wear four inch heals on move-in day.

"All we have to do is move this couch in and we are finished for the day." Kristen said, patting the cushion next to her for Ethan to come sit.

"Good. I'm so worn out. You know what we need? Some margaritas. And we can invite everyone over for some burgers on our new grill. Whadaya say Krissy?" Ethan replied, snuggling up close to Kristen. He looked so adorable in his Nike Shox, sagging jeans, and blue "over shirt dealie" as Kristen had always called it.

"Loves it! I'll go get the margarita machine out, you start the grill, and Catherine can straighten up the house as much as possible for our guests." Kristen agreed. She skipped into the huge California style mansion that was now hers, pushed the talk button on the intercom, and called for Catherine.

"Catherine, darling, can you please call Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Claire over for dinner? And straighten up the kitchen and living area for our guests...please? I'm so sorry to bother you on our first day but I promise, we'll all work together to clean up the entire house tomorrow." Kristen cooed in her sweetest voice.

"Yes ma'am." Catherine answered and momentarily, she was in the kitchen, putting away boxes of pots, pans, plates, china, wine glasses, table cloths, silverware, etc.

Ethan was already in the backyard, putting the hamburger patties on the grill and turning the stereo system to an alternative station, his favorite kind of music. He banged his head to the beat of Honestly by Cartel. His chocolate brown hair was falling into his ocean blue eyes. Kristen snickered and skip jumped her way toward him. He grabbed her by her trim waist and twirled her around, kissing her plump lips. Damn, he loved her so much. Everything about her, from her outrageously hot six pack to her preppy blonde hair and completely laid back style.

"I need to go check on the margaritas...I'll be right back sweetie." Kristen moaned as Ethan kissed her neck.

"Alright..." Ethan flipped the patties.

The doorbell chimed and Catherine rushed to it, dusting lint from her black uniform the entire way.

"Hey!!!" Alicia chirped as soon as she saw Kristen. She rushed over and gave her a big bear hug. "The house is so GORGEOUS! You have a double oven! And the entry way...to die for...the landscaping is heavenly!!! It looks like an angel hand picked every flower and put it in just the precise spot."

"Thank you! I'm so glad you could come!!" Kristen squealed with delight. "Any new gossip?"

"Well...I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you...Claire...lost the baby. Just this past Tuesday on the 20th...she called Massie bawling and didn't but didn't seem to have it in her to contact everyone else." Alicia's smile faded as she shared the news.

"Oh my God..." Kristen gasped, her hand on her heart.

The doorbell rang again. Dylan and Jason were standing there, Emma in Jason's arms, Erik in Dylan's. Dylan was wearing her hair straight today. It hung loose at he shoulders except for some of her bangs which were pulled back but puffed up in an adorable pink bow that matched her pink cowl neck sweater and clear chunky necklace perfectly. Emma was dressed in the same color pink dress from Juicy Couture and Erik was wearing some faded jeans, baby Etines, and a light blue shirt that said, "The Beatles" with a little cartoon of Paul, John, Ringo, and George in the "Yellow Submarine". Jason was wearing, basically the same thing as Erik, just a more adult like verison.

"Hey you two!" Kristen shouted, shaking away the sadness as she gave the babies, Dylan, and Jason hugs and kisses

"Hey girlie!" Dylan greeted Kristen, more cheerfully than she had been for the past two months. Jason scratched his neck nervously when he saw Alicia. Alicia looked down at her bright red Marc Jacobs flats, her silky black hair falling around her face. Both of them were thankful when the doorbell rang. The odd silence disappeared. It was Claire with her handsome, dark haired "boyfriend" as she was now calling him. Kristen held Claire in her arms and kissed her on the cheek to let her know that she was sorry about what happened and that she loved her and would be there for her through everything.

"It's all gonna be alright. We will do whatever we can." Kristen said, still squeezing Claire.

"Thank you so much...I love you guys...I don't know what I'd do without you." Claire cried, trying her best to smile.

"Let's go get you guys some margaritas..." Kristen offered.

"One thing I won't miss about being pregnant...is no alcohol." Claire laughed, wiping her tears.

"Oh yea!" Dylan high fived her. Alicia laughed and found herself smiling at Dylan. She felt the sudden urge to grab her friend and hug her to death. She felt like bursting into hysterical laughter. Everything was taking a turn for the better. Everything was going to be OK!

"Knock knock!" Massie hollered from the front door. She and Derrington had barged in through the front door. Massie definitely rated the highest tonight. She was wearing a bright red Armani dress with a thick white belt fastened around her thin waste and Miu Miu four inch pumps. Her nails were painted the same bright red as the dress and her auburn hair was pulled into a loose bun so that fine strands of hair fell gently close to her face. Her husband looked equally handsome in his army print cargo, you guessed it, shorts, DC's, and long sleeved Abercrombie shirt. He wasn't much of the designer type...he never really had been.

"Hey babe! We were just about to get some margaritas...care to join?" Kristen inquired.

Massie and Derrington looked at each other in an insanely suspicious way. "Should we tell 'em?" She whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh come awn Mass! You gotta tell us now that we all know you have a secret!!" Dylan yelled, itching to know.

"I'm pregnant!!!" Massie burst out. All the girls started screaming and jumping giddily. Ethan had just walked in when she'd shared her happy news. He raised his eyebrows at Kristen. She smiled and nodded that eventually, they would have children of their own.

Everyone was hugging and congratulating her. Massie was giggling and taking in all of this. Once again, she was on top! She was the born leader that she always had been. Claire looked at her "boyfriend". He made her happier than she'd ever be with any other man. So what if they couldn't have children? So what if he never wanted to get married? So what if Cam hated her right now? Everything with Josh felt so damned...right...

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL AND I WILL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW OF IT LATER BUT FIRST I HAVE TO ACTUALLY GET STARTED ON THE SEQUEL...I'LL ALSO LET YOU KNOW THE TITLE WHEN I'VE DECIDED WHAT IT WILL BE. I'LL TRY MY BEST NOT TO KEEP YOU WAITING!!! I WILL LET YA'LL KNOW EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW...JUST KEEP CHECKING MY PROFILE...THAT SHOULD KEEP YOU INFORMED.**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**-BLONDIE**


	21. Preview!

**a/n: HEY BABES!!!! Here is the intro for the second clique story...I hope you love it to death! And I also wanted to ask you for some help thinking of a title for the sequel...cuz I'm really bad with titles. So anyway, read the summary and PLEASE review or send me a PM to help me think of the title. **

**LOVE YA!!!!**

**-Blondie**

INTRO

Massie sat Indian style next to Claire on her fluffy sheepskin rug as "I'll Be Home For Christmas" played in the background along with the droning of a newsman's voice on TV. Josh and Claire giggled as they wrapped presents for family and friends and enjoyed a warm cup of hot chocolate with huge puffy marshmallows, Claire's new favorite candy, turning into a foamy white cream on top. Massie had grabbed Derrick's hand and was pressing it against her belly even though there was basically nothing much in there to kick or move around yet. But he would never her that because he knew how excited she was about having a baby.

Kristen had her eyes glued to some medical book and was so consumed that she was paying no attention to her husband massaging her back or the gentle snowflakes that had just begun to fall outside. Dylan and Jason were cracking up, watching their twin babies try to stand up and walk by themselves. Alicia was typing away on her laptop as she sipped on a tall glass of water. She'd hardly eaten anything all day because of her new diet plan. The entire PC kept asking her why she was trying to lose weight because honestly, she wasn't fat in any way at all! She was actually looking at her best. But ever since a certain _someone _had asked her to do a certain _something _for a huge event in the upcoming spring, she saw a cow every time she looked in the mirror. Her current goal was 100 pounds or less.

All of the sudden, Claire gasped loud enough for the entire apartment building to hear. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes as she gaped at the TV. Massie cocked her head.

"What's the matter?" Massie asked in a concerned voice.

All Claire did was point at the television set and kept watching the president tell America that World War III had begun.

"...we will need as many men as possible in Iraq helping America and its allies during these difficult times. Therefore, we will begin drafting men who are of age and physically able to go overseas starting this January. I give my deepest apologies to all the families who will be forced to send their family members, but based on the circumstances, and how long this war has lasted, we have been given no choice but to do what we are doing. Thank you so much for your time America. And God bless you."

"No...No, no, no. This can't be happening! I have a baby to give birth to...an--and...a family to raise, and...how am I going to manage all of this?" Massie cried.

Claire just stayed curled up in a ball as Josh squeezed her tightly, whispering that everything would be ok. Kristen was looking at the TV in disbelief, shaking her head as the news broadcaster told every American out there that the life that they'd always known was about to crumble.

"Derrick...I..." Massie sobbed.

"Shhhh...shh...come 'ere. It'll all be ok." Derrick whispered, knowing that what he said may be a huge lie.


	22. CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL!

Go check out the sequel to All Grown Up ASAP!!! It's called Gunshots Rain on Gucci (special thanks to Anonymousgrrl for helping me with the title!) :-D


End file.
